


四时歌

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Summary: AU
Relationships: Gilgamesh/Tohsaka Tokiomi
Kudos: 2





	1. 春歌·暖阳

吉尔伽美什走进这家小小的书店，完全只是出于一时兴起。

时节是初春。天空是清雅的淡蓝，又高又远，却又不似秋的天空那般疏远而隔膜。是一种仿若召唤般的距离，够不到，却似乎在某一时刻便能飞起，和那淡蓝融为一体。云不多，悠然地散落在天上，一条条，一片片，静静地、静静地浮动着。有微微的风，风里还带着点儿冬日的寒意，却已不再寒得瘦削，而是丰腴了些，吹过脸颊的时候还夹杂着些肌肤相亲般的暖意，让人感受到血脉里面的冰晶慢慢融化成春水的舒畅。

阳光洒遍大地。

那是一种带着复苏意味的阳光。如同少女隔着面纱的眼神，又如同刚睡醒时候带着倦意的微笑。不烈，只是暖，暖得空气都充满了暧昧的味道，熏得人心里酥酥的、痒痒的。

吉尔伽美什就是在如此一个初春的日子，闲逛着，一不小心便踏进了那间小小的、毫不起眼的书店。

书店真的很小，藏在一条岔路中。路上没什么人，两旁各有一大排树，这让整条本就不宽的路显得尤其窄。因为季节还早，树都是光秃秃的，吉尔伽美什并不能仅凭那些支愣的枝桠就认出它们是什么树。但这对他来说都没什么所谓。他只是就这样无意间逛到了这里，无意间拐进了这条路，又无意间地，推开了那间冷清的小书店的门。

“——欢迎光临。”

伴着挂在门口的风铃的清脆声响传来的，是一个沉静的男声。这声音和风铃的叮咚声交织在一起，似乎有着春江水暖的光景。

吉尔伽美什定睛，看到角落的柜台之中，蓝眸的男人正端坐着冲他微笑。

风铃的叮咚余音在耳边跳动。

吉尔伽美什在那叮咚声中听见阳光弹落的声音。

“……啊、哦。”

他有些别扭地应着，不知为何觉得有些尴尬。于是转过身去，让目光落在右手边的书柜上。

整个书店的构造是窄长方形。书架只有这一排，延伸铺满了右手边那堵墙的从上到下整个空间。剩下的空间倒是很宽敞，吉尔伽美什目测并排走两个人也不是问题。

男人的柜台在左手边最里面，是一个不大不小的四方形空间。四周的隔板很高，将男人胸口以下的部分都遮在了视线可及的范围之外。隔板外面也摆着几摞书，吉尔伽美什甚至在想男人应该如何出来才好……

“客人，请问，您要找什么书呢？”

男声再度在耳畔想起，吉尔伽美什这才反应过来自己已经站在同一个地方盯着同一排书目看了好久了——虽然那些书目的名字是一个都没有进到自己的脑子里。

它们都像抹了滑溜溜的药膏一样，刚接触到自己的视网膜便滑落了。而唯一黏在脑子里挥之不去的，却是——

“……不，其实并没有什么刻意要找的啊。”

他看回男人——终于得了机会光明正大地看回男人——看见男人脸上的微笑，看见男人眸子里面的碧蓝。

风铃早就不再响了。可他觉得自己分明还听到了那叮咚、叮咚的声音。仿若阳光的弹珠不停地弹跳着。

“是么。”

男人应，声音依然沉静，听不出丝毫不悦。

他的发是栗色，发梢有些微微的卷曲。他的皮肤很白，不能说是健康的肤色，但却有着特别的美感。他的脸部轮廓柔和而分明。他的下颌上有一缕小小的胡子，让他看起来凭空沧桑了几岁……

“那么，需要为您推荐几本么？”

吉尔伽美什回过神，发现自己并没有注意男人究竟说了什么。他只觉得男人的声音让那春江水位又涨了几分。

“……什么？”

“我是问，您需要我向您推荐几本书么？”

男人不急不恼，眼角有微笑带出的细碎眼纹。

“看您的样子，该是学生吧？您右手边那一架上有一些在学生中卖得很好的小说，如果您有兴趣可以取下阅读。”

“……啊，啊啊。”

吉尔伽美什顺着男人的指示向右边看去，那里确实有一些封面花花绿绿的小说，书肩上印着的那些名字有自己听过的，也有自己没听过的。

但他此时却没有读其中任何一本的冲动。

他只是又一次转回头，再度将目光放回男人脸上。

“书什么的其实并不……比起这个，你怎么知道我是学生？”

吉尔伽美什今天的打扮很随意。大V领的衬衫，短风衣外套，还有收身的长裤——再加上在这样的平日里出来乱晃，与其说像学生不如说像个无业游荡的社会人。

男人依然微笑，声音不疾不徐。

“因为气场吧。”

“……气场？”

“您身上的气场……怎么说呢，很高洁干净——这是只有学生才有的感觉啊。”

男人着，径自轻笑。

“如果说得俗套一点……是了，那就该是‘青春的气息’吧？”

叮、咚，叮、咚。

风铃这次是真的响了起来。门开了，有人走进来，阳光一下子从门后如潮水般漫进来，在空气里面留下一阵蒸腾的雾气。

“啊，欢迎光临。——是来取昨天定的书吧？”

吉尔伽美什站在那里，看着男人微笑着从柜台里拿出一本书，小心地包好，将它递给来人，收钱，又目送来人离开。

叮、咚，叮、咚。

门再次打开，又关上。风铃脆响。雾气弥漫。

门内关进了逃不出去的阳光。

吉尔伽美什看见这层阳光轻轻地附在男人褐色的发丝间，苍白的皮肤上，碧蓝的瞳孔里。他看见男人微笑的每一个线条里面，都藏着阳光。

他听见自己小声地吞咽的声音。

“……客人，请问还有什么需要吗？”

男人的声音仍然沉静温润，吉尔伽美什觉得那暖融融的春水已经涨得没过了脚踝。

他甚至下意识地动了动脚腕。

“……不，其实我也只是随便看看……”

他说，想着自己是不是该就此离去。但被打湿的双脚却似乎陷入了岸边的淤泥，无论如何也拔不动步。

阳光依然暖而朦胧。男人的微笑依然带着阳光。

吉尔伽美什插在口袋里的手指尖细微地抖动。

“……名字。”

男人的微笑中带上了些诧异。

阳光的弹珠噼啪弹跳。

“……什么？”

“……我问你的名字。”

吉尔伽美什说，觉得自己多少有些粗鲁——虽然自己一直都是用这个语气跟别人说话，但在男人面前不知为何就是会觉得有些不妥——但他也并没有想要改正。

他只是有些僵硬地继续道：

“以后可能会经常来，知道名字会方便一些吧。”

“是这样么……”

男人微微歪起了头，似乎是在犹豫。他的发丝轻轻晃动，抖落几滴金色的光线。

吉尔伽美什抿住唇。觉得自己似乎在等一个什么判决一样，有点……紧张。

而男人并没有犹豫很久，片刻之后便再度张口：

“——远坂。远坂、时臣。”

“……远坂，时臣……”

吉尔伽美什轻声重复着这个名字，感受其发音间的圆润与温和，竟一时失神。

“那么，您呢？”

男人眨眨眼，似乎有些俏皮的意味。

吉尔伽美什一愣。

“我？”

男人眯起眼笑。

“只有我告诉您我的名字，似乎不太公平吧？方便的话，请告诉我您的名字好吗？”

“……哦、哦哦。”

吉尔伽美什如梦方醒，指尖在口袋里面无序地抖。

“我的名字是吉尔伽美什。”

“吉尔伽美什——真是独特的名字呢。”

男人似乎有些惊奇地说道，碧蓝的眸子里面闪烁些许晶亮的光。

“和那个史上最古的王是一样的啊。”

“……是么。”

吉尔伽美什说，心里不知道为什么的有点儿高兴。实际上，“史上最古的王”是什么，他并没有什么概念。他只是觉得，自己的名字被男人——远坂时臣——这样念出来并加以称赞，莫名地便多了些说不出的神圣性。

“诶，是的啊。”

时臣又确认了一遍，尽管吉尔伽美什那句“是么”严格意义上并不能称为一个问题。

不过吉尔伽美什并没有余裕去在意这些。因为时臣接下来又说了一句：

“是个和您非常相称的名字。”

“……”

吉尔伽美什突然觉得，屋里的空气有些热了。

“那、那可真是……谢谢了。”

他这样近乎咕哝地答道，觉得脸颊有些燥热。时臣似乎并不在意他的小小失态，甚至还轻声笑了出来。

“那么，”

他说，迎着阳光。

“——以后还请多多关照了。吉尔伽美什君。”

吉尔伽美什走出那家书店的时候，还觉得脚步有些飘忽。

街道两旁的两排树木还是那样光秃秃的，路上还是冷清清的没有什么人。天依然清蓝，云依然慵懒，风依然清寒。

阳光，也依然洒遍了整个世界的温暖。朦朦胧胧，仿若某种神明的指引。

吉尔伽美什站在那岔路的路口，回头张望。

由于树木和旁白房屋的遮挡，他已经看不见那家小小的书店。但他觉得他似乎还能听见书店门口风铃的声音，顺着微风，飘荡而来。

叮、咚，叮、咚。

他深呼吸，抬起头。感觉自己的眉眼发梢，都沐浴了一层温暖的阳光。


	2. 春歌·细雨

春天的雨珍贵，世人总是这么说。究其原因，大概是因为它正当着冬季过去、万物复苏的时节，但却又不常下，下起来又总是不痛快，老是细细的、绵绵的，不紧不慢，就像一个只给提示而总不公布答案的问题，让人心里总记挂着，几度期盼却终是解不了渴，但又因为渴得紧而不能不盼。就是这样一个让人又爱又恨的存在。

——不过，对于此时的吉尔伽美什来说，这好不容易来一场的春雨却是一点儿都不可爱了。

吉尔伽美什快步走在去向那家小书店的路上，感觉淅淅沥沥的雨丝一路不停地抹在自己脸上，不自觉地皱起了眉。

没有打伞——不是因为不知道要下雨，而是即使知道自己也懒得拿，就是这样的脾性，改也改不掉——更何况这雨并不大，即使不打伞也不会将自己淋得湿透，顶多外套被打湿一点，除了微冷一些也并无大碍。所以，这并不是让他感觉到烦躁的原因。真正让他烦躁的，是仅只这微不足道的一点小雨，就滞涩了街上车辆行人流动的节奏。本就是下课后的傍晚高峰时段，再加上这雨来捣乱，即使走在街旁人行道上，也感觉到了与平常不同的明显的滞缓。

吉尔伽美什站在又一个路口等红灯的人群中，深深叹了口气。吐息化作白汽，无声的消失在了安静却躁动的车来人往之中。

到达书店的时候，吉尔伽美什特意看了看表。比平常过来慢了起码15分钟。

他再次无可奈何地叹口气，站在门口的窄窄屋檐下掸了掸外套上的水渍，这才推开店门。

店里面，自然的昏暗光线混着电灯的白光，氤氲出一种有些沉闷的气氛，沉闷得似乎连风铃响的声音都显得比平时要微弱了许多——当然，这也有可能是因为门外的雨声而掩盖出的错觉。

吉尔伽美什因为这迎面而来的沉闷而在门口滞了一下。

沉闷的空气里，迟迟没有时臣那句惯例的盈满笑意的“欢迎光临”。

吉尔伽美什疑惑地向柜台方向看去，却没有看到时臣的身影。他蹙起眉。

“……时臣？”

试着唤了一声，却没有任何回应。吉尔伽美什揣着逐渐扩大的不安，向柜台方向走去。

木制的地板因为吉尔伽美什的脚步而在一片过于反常的安静中发出异常响亮的吱呀呻吟，吉尔伽美什眉间的皱纹逐渐加深。

终于在看到柜台中趴在桌上的时臣的时候彻底拧成了疙瘩。

房间里虽称不上冷，但也绝对说不上暖。是一种只是待在里面还说得过去，但一旦睡觉就会有着凉嫌疑的温度。吉尔伽美什的目光在时臣的小柜台里扫了一圈儿，也没发现任何可以披覆的类似毯子的物什，甚至连件外套都没有。而自己的外套刚才因为淋了雨也已经湿了，决计是不能给时臣披上的。吉尔伽美什犹豫了几秒，最终还是伸出手，轻轻晃了晃时臣的肩膀。

“……喂，时臣。”

他小声唤着，声音似乎带上了些沉沉的雨意。

“醒一下。在这儿睡会着凉的。”

“……唔……”

在吉尔伽美什的轻唤下，时臣渐渐地醒了来。他缓缓地抬起头，眨着还带着些睡意的眼睛看向吉尔伽美什。

“……吉尔伽美什？”

吉尔伽美什看着那双蓝色的眸子逐渐由朦胧变为清晰，觉得似乎在这晦暗的阴郁天里见到了一方慢慢放晴的碧空。

他将手从时臣肩膀上收回来，掌心留下时臣总是有些偏低的体温。他握了握拳，那体温便顺着指尖流进血脉。

“啊啊，是我。”

他说着，随便将自己的包放地上，然后从柜台与墙的夹角中拉出一把小圆凳，毫不客气地坐了上去。

“放学过来的。”

圆凳是时臣准备的，或者说专门为了吉尔伽美什准备的。因为自从第一次误打误撞走进这家书店之后，吉尔伽美什便三天两天地往这儿跑。有时买书，有时不买，纯看心情，但每次都要待上好长时间不走，拉着时臣扯一些有的没的。一开始，时臣还会问问“再不走没关系吗”这样的话，但后来便也不问了，索性在角落里置放了一把凳子，专供吉尔伽美什过来扯闲天儿的时候使用。

自然，吉尔伽美什第一次看到那椅子的时候得意地像成功要到了糖果的孩子。那天他一直坐在那把椅子上扯东扯西地不走，直到打烊时分才被时臣轰了出去。

“其实，这种天气没有必要专程过来的。”

时臣伸手顺了顺自己睡得有些翘的茶色头发，有些无奈地笑着说道。

“你看你，头发、衣服都湿了。”

吉尔伽美什瞟他一眼，凛然道：

“我愿意过来就过来，你不用管。”

时臣摇摇头，但却依然微笑，笑容里看不出丝毫不悦，只有淡淡的暖意。

“……真是个没办法的人呢。”

吉尔伽美什轻哼一声，不置可否。

“不需要你来说。——比起这个，”

他打量着时臣，有些佯怒地道：

“这样的天气里面趴在桌上睡觉，你也真够呛啊。”

时臣眨眨眼。

“你这是，在担心我吗？”

吉尔伽美什眉一挑。

“当然，不然我在干嘛？”

时臣隔了两秒没有回话，随后眼角眉梢便弯起了更好看的弧度。

“……那还真是、谢谢你呢。”

“说什么啊。”

吉尔伽美什一个白眼。

“我关心你是正常的吧？哪儿需要道谢。”

时臣又不自然地停顿两秒。

“……是这样么。”

然后便没有了下文。

雨声似乎便是瞄准了时机，在这不自然的空白趁虚而入。淅淅沥沥，滴滴答答，飘渺，却又沉重，仿若一刻不停提醒着时间流逝的时钟，只不过它所提醒的却是沉默。

吉尔伽美什突然觉得黏在外套上的冷意透过贴身的衣物渗进了皮肤，在雨声的提醒下向身体的各处蔓延。

他轻啧一声，干脆将外套脱了下来。没有了外套包裹的身体感觉到了表面的干燥，但内里的湿冷却无可抑制。

吉尔伽美什没来由地烦躁，清了清嗓子突兀地打破了这横亘在时间与空间中的沉默。

“……那个什么，你……”

却因为话说出口得太过着急，而并没有准备好要说的词句。他哽了哽，终于吐出来几个字：

“腿在这种天气里面没关系吗？”

口不择言。

雨似乎下得比刚才还大了。冷意在身体里面漫溢，就像不断加注到容器中的水，此时已经漫上了舌尖。

吉尔伽美什甚至产生了咬掉自己舌头的冲动。

而时臣只是在微微愣怔后，摇了摇头。

“……本就没有任何感觉了，怎还会有事。”

顿了顿，又轻轻巧巧补上一句：

“又不是痛风。”

吉尔伽美什观察着时臣。他的表情没有什么变化，依然带着若即若离的笑容。但是那笑容里面有多少是真，有多少是假，吉尔伽美什并不清楚。但起码，并不是百分之百真的，这是可以确定的。

他咬了咬下嘴唇，艰涩地开口：

“……抱歉。我……”

“没事。我知道你不会是故意的。”

倒是时臣答得爽快，不怒不恼，语带包容。

“再说，这又不是一天两天的事情了。”

雨声嗡鸣。宛若不能平静的脑波。

知道时臣的腿的事情是在第一次在这里买书的时候。那大概是吉尔伽美什第三次来这家书店，和时臣的关系不能算熟，也说不上生疏。总之是一种如果再不买书似乎就会显得尴尬的地步。于是他随便在书架上拿了一本书，便晃到柜台结账。时臣看到他拿了书过来还有点惊讶，不过也没多说什么，伸手便接吉尔伽美什拿过来的书。反倒是吉尔伽美什在站在柜台前那一刻，震惊地连松开手中的书本都忘了。

他看到柜台之中，时臣坐着的，不是椅子，而是一把笨重的轮椅。

时臣看到吉尔伽美什震惊的表情也只能苦笑，但还是用最简洁的语言做了解释：

——车祸，瘫痪。

这是吉尔伽美什记得最清楚的两个词。

除此之外，还有时臣的幽幽一问一直留在他脑海里挥之不去。他记得时臣将手中的书包好，递给自己，同时轻声问道：

——幻灭了吗……？

而当时自己的回答却压根儿称不上回答：

——……不，不是，而是……

却始终没有想到“而是”后面的半句话该如何说才好，于是就这样搁在了微微扭曲的空气中。

之后，自己付完钱便匆匆离开了。不是不想继续说点什么，只是觉得似乎说什么都不对了。而时臣的那句“欢迎下次光临”却不知道哪里透出了些诀别的意味。虽然不能确信，但吉尔伽美什觉得，如果自己不表示点儿什么的话，那就永远不可能再度“光临”这里了。

于是第二天，他又如往常一样大大咧咧地迈进了书店，仿佛什么都没发生一样地和时臣打招呼，扯闲天儿，并且第一次在那里耗到了关门的时间。

他始终不能忘记那天他推开门之后看到的时臣的表情——惊诧，随后是喜悦——仿佛被点亮的花火，耀眼美丽。

而那之后，他和时臣的关系便似乎一下子就好了起来，仿佛化学试剂中加入了催化剂一般，反应神奇地加速，但却又符合着某种规律。

只不过，那块催化剂却一直沉在试剂里，出不来，抹不掉。

雨声还在嗡嗡地响。

吉尔伽美什透着玻璃门看了看外面。一片水雾模糊，只有阴郁是确定的，坠着不散。

他想了想，终于还是试探着开口：

“……时臣，我能问吗。”

他没有明言问什么。不过他想时臣一定知道自己的意思。

而时臣半晌之后一声轻叹，道：

“你真的想听吗？”

吉尔伽美什点点头，态度坚定。

时臣又是片刻沉默，而后张口：

“……车祸是我们一家人出门的时候发生的。当时我在开车，而车上……还有我的妻子和两个女儿。而结果，就是我侥幸活了下来……她们、没有。”

没有过多的细节。但吉尔伽美什觉得自己就是能从时臣字里行间的微小起伏与停顿中，感受到所有画面。温馨美满的家庭，突如其来的变故……还有醒来之后只剩孤身一人的绝望与孤独。

他浑身微微瑟索了一下。

“而那天，”

他听到时臣继续说。

“——就是个雨天。”

雨落得噼里啪啦，像是心律不齐。

吉尔伽美什甚至觉得，此时若有一声雷声反而会更好，至少会有点畅快的声响。然而没有。没有雷声，连风声都没有。只有雨声，笼罩大地，压得大地脸色苍白，苍白的像一个巨大的病房。

他似乎看到病房里，时臣拖着没有了知觉的双腿靠在床上，与这只留下他一个人的世界阴阳相隔的凝望的场面。

他动了动嘴唇。

“……时臣。”

他听见自己的声音混杂在雨声里，有着不和谐的真切。

“以后下雨，我都会来。”

大概是这句话来得太过突然，时臣睁大双眼。

“……诶？”

吉尔伽美什看着时臣，看着他眼里的如海般的蓝。

“我说，以后下雨，我都会过来。你可要好好等着我啊。”

看着自己眼眸中的红色在那片海上翻搅起波浪。

“……”

时臣长久的失语，只是怔怔地盯着吉尔伽美什看，看得吉尔伽美什都觉得有点别扭了，才似乎回过神来。

“……好。”

他唇间只吐露这一个字，轻轻浅浅，却似乎盖过了所有苍白的雨声。

吉尔伽美什觉得似乎有春雷轰响，一下复苏了大地的心肺。空气也开始有了正常的呼吸。

他深深地吐息，然后终于轻松地笑起来：

“你可是答应了，可别反悔。”

时臣也笑了。笑得柔而软。吉尔伽美什不敢说这里面到底多少是真，多少是假，但起码，此刻他敢说，并不全是假了。

他听见时臣说：

“只要你来。”

彷如承诺。

病房的门被推开，一束不调的花被放在惨白的床头。孤身一人的世界被闯入，带着不枯萎的色彩。

吉尔伽美什看着时臣，透过时臣的眼看这世界的风景。

而门外，雨声渐歇。


	3. 春歌·舞花

“——真漂亮呢。”

“……啊啊，是啊。”

盛春。快晴。街头公园。

吉尔伽美什推着时臣的轮椅走在公园的小路上，看樱花。

并不是有名的公园，再加之是非休假的平日，所以园子里面人很少，只有阳光跳跃得热闹。而樱花正是开得好的时候，还没开始大片大片地落，只是满树满枝开着，喧闹着争着春光。被阳光镀了一层淡金的碧空背景下，一大簇一大簇的粉红色花朵就像刚刚被手艺高超的画师涂抹完毕的霞，恣意地，忘情地，却又含蓄地，娇羞地，漫染了半边天际。

“……真得，好漂亮啊。”

时臣半仰着头，在一片浓妆淡抹的樱花下眯起眼睛，痴痴叹道。

说要出来看花的，自然是吉尔伽美什。今天他没有课，来的路上路过这个小公园，看见里面花开得不错，便一时兴起非要拉着时臣出来看。倒不是说他有多想看花——那种东西每年都看，也没什么意思——他只是想要“和时臣一起”来看花，这意义和单纯的“看花”是完全不一样的。

不如说，真正的意义是在于“时臣”，而并非“花。”

吉尔伽美什推着轮椅，从后面看着时臣，愉悦地轻笑。

“你喜欢就好。”

“……嗯。”

时臣轻声应，意味含糊。吉尔伽美什不知道他是在回答说喜欢，还是在对自己的这句话表示接纳。也许两者都是。不过这对吉尔伽美什来说并不形成问题。他只是觉得时臣的沉静的声音在满树满树的樱花下显得更加甘美，似乎都带上了一些镀着金边儿的粉红色。

于是两人之间又是一阵无话。虽无话，却丝毫不觉得尴尬。微风拂面，带着樱花与阳光的气息，悠悠在他们之间荡漾，漾出一片片看不见的涟漪，在静谧中一圈一圈地扩散到了谁人心上。

“……吉尔伽美什。”

最先打破这阵静谧的是时臣。他扭过头来，仰视着吉尔伽美什，眼里落进几滴金色。

“前面有长凳，你也坐下休息一下吧。——老让你这样推着我也过意不去。”

吉尔伽美什闻言，才注意到前面不远的树下确实有一把长椅——想来刚才自己只顾着看时臣，竟连如此显著的事实都不曾在意。他心中暗笑，表面上却不动声色，只是点点头，将轮椅向那个方向推了过去。

在长凳下坐下的时候，世界似乎微妙地变了一种色调，就像照片在电脑上被人为地将某些数值微微地调整了一点，说不上来到底哪里变了，但感受就是不同。

——这大概是因为可以从侧面看到时臣的脸了。

吉尔伽美什如是想。

他就这样定定地盯着时臣看，看他栗色的微卷的发，略显苍白的脸，碧蓝的瞳，添了沧桑的胡须；看樱花在他眼中点点飘落，落进他眸中的湖面，触动泛着阳光的微波。

“……真是、漂亮啊……”

赞叹无意间便从唇边滑了出来。时臣回过头，冲他微笑。

“诶，是呢。”

大概是以为自己说的是樱花。

吉尔伽美什因为这个小小的美丽的误会勾起了嘴角，并不打算去纠正这其中主语的偏差——说偏差似乎也并不准确，因为樱花确实也很美——因为时臣正在树下看它们的缘故。

“……”

想要说些什么，却发现涌到嘴边的词汇无非还是“真美”“漂亮”这样已经被几度重复过了的词汇。吉尔伽美什第一次发现自己的词穷，在时臣的面前——在以“时臣”为名的这幅画满樱花的画作前。

刚好在这时，一阵微风吹过，带落几片花瓣，调皮地撒在了时臣栗色的发间。一度放弃发话的吉尔伽美什于是伸手，将其中一片花瓣从时臣发上轻轻地拣了起来。

“……花瓣。”

在时臣有些疑惑的目光下，他言简意赅地解释，并将拣下来的那一朵小小的花瓣放在了时臣的手心。

时臣看着手心的一点粉红，眨眨眼，复而抬头看向吉尔伽美什，轻笑。

“谢谢。”

心间一颤，像是被落花点了水面。吉尔伽美什手指轻微地蜷了蜷。那里残留的时臣发间手心的温度过于美好，让人心生偏执的留念。于是吉尔伽美什干脆再一次伸手，又撷下一片花瓣。这一次，他指尖故意在时臣的发间停留了更长的时间。

“小事一桩，有什么可谢的。”

将这一片花瓣也置于时臣手心，吉尔伽美什看见时臣掌心细腻而清晰的纹路。那纹路似乎有着魔力，让吉尔伽美什产生描摹的冲动。他甚至在一瞬间怀疑，是不是沿着那纹路它描摹，就能摹出一个独特的符咒，里面蕴含着让人心动摇的美的神力。

“……不只是这件事啊。”

时臣又看了那花瓣一眼，随即有些恋恋不舍地将它们放归大地。花瓣悠悠飘落，在空中划出与其它落瓣不同的轨迹。

“还要谢谢你愿意花费这样一个大好的上午出来陪我闲逛呢。”

吉尔伽美什眉毛一挑。

“……所以我说过多少次，我来找你做什么都是我自己愿意的。不需要你向我道谢啊。”

“……可是……”

“行了，说了不用谢就是不用谢啊！你再说我可要生气了！”

佯装恼怒地堵住时臣想要说的话，吉尔伽美什看着时臣有些困惑的蓝眸心底多少有点儿无奈。

“道谢”这件事，几乎可以说得上是时臣的一个毛病了。无论吉尔伽美什说过多少次“不用”“没有必要”，时臣却都还是无论大事小事都要说上一句“谢谢”。诚然，吉尔伽美什也承认，这件事并没有什么不好，但他却就是不喜欢听时臣说这两个字——因为这总让他觉得，时臣还和自己有着一个不近不远的、大概就像隔着一条小溪一样的距离——这让他觉得很不爽。

他希望时臣接受自己，完全地，不带任何隔膜地。

不用任何客套地。

“……”

时臣动了动嘴唇，但是却最终没有答话。对话不自然地中断，突袭而来的沉默让人觉得有些不舒服。

吉尔伽美什突然觉得自己刚才的语气是不是重了些。

“……时臣，那个……”

他捋着舌头，想要解释一下自己的意思，但话还没捋顺便被时臣掐断了出路。

“……吉尔伽美什。”

时臣郑重地喊他的名字，语气中的严肃让吉尔伽美什鸡皮疙瘩都窜了起来。

“……什么？”

他小心地答，观察着时臣的表情。

然而却只看到了如落花般轻盈而认真的微笑。

“这么说也许你会生气，可是……我是真的想谢谢你。”

吉尔伽美什皱起眉。

时臣继续道：

“因为……这真的是那之后几年来，我第一次看到这么美的风景。”

微风刮过，树枝轻摇。粉红色的花团沙啦沙啦，抖下一片曼舞轻歌。

吉尔伽美什情不自禁地眨眨眼，像是相机要把这片美景记录下来。然而快门按过，投在底片上的，却只有时臣的笑脸。那是所有风景中都没有的最柔和最美的线条。

“那以来，我一直都是一个人。没有看风景的同伴，更没有看风景的心情。所以看花什么的，真的是很久没有过了啊。”

时臣说，声音平静如纪录片的旁白，波澜不惊，在寥寥数语间便带过了几度悲欢离合的光景。

“然而今天……我却在时隔这些年后，又看到了这样美丽的樱花——这是我这些年间，想都不曾想过的事情啊。”

纪录片一转而成叙事诗，简短的字里行间透露出含蓄而喷薄的情感。

“——而这，都是因为你啊。”

一股躁动从吉尔伽美什的角度蹿升上来，漫过胸腔，抵到喉头。吉尔伽美什做了个吞咽的动作，却无论如何也吞不掉这股樱花一样的粉红冲动。

“……我不是个善于言辞的人，不知道怎么回应你对我的关心和照顾才好——或者该说，在你对我的热情面前，所有的表达都会显得苍白无力——但即使是这样，我也想就算一点也好，也要对你表达我的心意……”

樱花花瓣还在如细雨般轻灵地舞着。舞在蓝天空阔的背景下。舞在时臣弯起的眉眼间。

“——所以，谢谢你——因为你，我才可能在这里，看到这么漂亮的花啊……”

天地失音。

花如雪，蔓延天际，吸静了一切喧嚣，只余一片清寂。

清寂中，时臣眼中的清蓝，是雪原上的唯一意义。

吉尔伽美什觉得自己此时就站在这片雪原，在雪中嘎吱嘎吱地踏出声响，径直追寻向这唯一的意义而去。

他不自禁地伸手，想要触碰时臣的眼角，却因一片花瓣的穿插而过而恍然回神。眨眼间，世界中的声音铺天盖地而来。风声，树声，花声，一下子漫没了他。他的指尖颤了颤，最终改变了方向，触上了时臣的发。

“……花瓣。”

他听见自己的声音干渴而平直，似乎被这落下的花瓣烫过一般，留下不自然的痕迹。

他将拣下来的花瓣放在时臣手心。而后听见时臣轻声道：

“……谢谢。”

有风刮过，那一片小小的花瓣在时臣手心还没停稳便被刮到了空中。吉尔伽美什盯着它在空中划出的曲线，许久，直到它落在地上。

而后，轻轻笑了。

“……明白了啊，时臣。”

他说。

“这不是客套——是真心的吧？”

时臣似乎是愣了一下，随后点头。

“……当然。”

吉尔伽美什笑容扩大。

“……那么，正因如此，我才更要制止你说这两个字的毛病了啊——”

倾身上前，吉尔伽美什用右手指尖轻点时臣的左胸。隔着几层薄衣，他也能感觉到时臣的心跳。一下。一下。有着令人难以忘怀的节奏与韵律。

“——因为，心意这种东西啊，可是用心来传递的啊。”

半晌，大概是一朵花开的时间。

时臣瞪大的眼终于又弯回了好看的形状。

“……我知道了。”

他轻声道，突然伸出手，触上吉尔伽美什的发间。手缩回来的时候，指间也衔着一枚小小的花瓣。

他将这片花瓣轻轻地放在吉尔伽美什的掌心，指尖在吉尔伽美什掌纹里点下磨灭不去的温度。

“——花瓣。”

而下一秒，他欲将抽回的手便被吉尔伽美什拉住。那枚花瓣被两只手掌握在中间，染上了不寻常的温度。

“……时臣。”

终于触碰到时臣掌心的吉尔伽美什贪恋地感受着那里的纹路。他觉得那纹路一定便是某种符咒，让自己只这一下，便再也无法松开这只骨节分明的、略显岁月沧桑的手。

他看到时臣的蓝色瞳仁里，自己的身影随着曼舞的花瓣一起，轻轻摇晃。

他舌尖点了点上齿，吐出的话语里面带着阳光的燥热：

“——这以后，也请多多指教了啊。”

而时臣的回答，是掌心小心翼翼回握过来的小小力度。

“好的，请多多关照，吉尔伽美什。”

胜春。快晴。街头公园。

樱花树下，两只紧握的手久久没有松开。

花舞纷飞。飞出世界新生的光景。

而一片舞花，便是一生。


	4. 夏歌·蝉时雨

吉尔伽美什做了一个梦。

梦里在下雨。这很奇怪，因为天是晴的，蓝得很干净，并且没有一片云。阳光甚至烈得晃眼。可就是在下雨，无声地、仿若静止般地下着。雨打在身上感觉不到湿，就是有点冷，不是难以容忍的程度，就是让人有些不舒服。从头到脚的不舒服。

吉尔伽美什站在这艳阳下的雨里，举目四望，却不知何去何从。

突然有一种暖暖的温度染上自己的发丝。若即若离，却一直不断。吉尔伽美什抬头，只见晃得刺眼的阳光蒙着一层飘飘忽忽的雨丝，有着穿透人视网膜般的刺痛感，却没有任何暖意。但头上那温暖却是实实在在的，一直在自己的发间徘徊不去，如缠绵的水流，从自己的发梢涓涓流到全身。

于是他开始迈开步子，没有确实的方向，但就是开始移动，去寻找那温暖的来源。他越走越快，然后开始跑，不停地追寻着，却总没有结果。晃眼到惨白的阳光和阴冷阴冷的雨丝将空间无限地扩展延伸，四周的景物就像魔方一样无规律地拼凑可最终都还是回到最初的模样。但他没有停下。他只是一直跑，一直跑，向着那不曾离去的温暖，就像传说中的神祗追逐着火光——

吉尔伽美什睁开双眼，周围一片晃荡的白光。

他又一次闭上眼睛。白色闪电在黑暗中逐渐平息。过了一会儿，再次睁开双眼，世界终于恢复了色彩。一片模糊的色块开始逐渐还原其中所有的细节。

时臣的蓝眸如天，如海。

“……吵醒你了么？”

沉静的声音飘进耳朵。那声音就像刚游完泳爬上岸后滴在岸边的水滴，不动声色又无比清晰地昭示着水与陆的区别。

吉尔伽美什微微地动了动身体，将还没有完全恢复的感觉抖到身体的每个角落。

左脸颊有些疼，因为一直枕在胳膊上的缘故。而一直被压着的左胳膊已经麻，血液循环不畅的左手冰凉得不正常。眼皮有点重，脑袋有些昏沉。嘴唇发着干，干涸一直蔓延到嗓子，舌头上似乎都有龟裂的纹路。

——后脑上有和梦中一样的温暖。

“……唔……”

他微微挪了挪脑袋。那温暖便微微离开了一点。他愣了愣，又将脑袋搁回了原先的位置。那温暖便又悄悄地覆了上来。

——时臣的掌心。

逐渐清醒的意识终于发现了这一点。于是他不顾已经麻到失去感觉的左手的抗议，听凭自己的脑袋压在手臂上不再动窝。

“……没关系。”

终于想起时臣问话的吉尔伽美什如此回答道，听见自己的声音干哑就像抽干了水分的果子，带着不规则的褶皱。

“……是这样么。”

时臣不置可否地应。吉尔伽美什不知道他是不是确信自己真的“没关系”，因为自己刚睡醒的样子估计不大体面。不过时臣没有继续问，而是继续轻轻抚起了吉尔伽美什后脑的发，有着神奇的安抚力量。

吉尔伽美什眯起眼，安静听话像只被顺毛的猫。

书店里面很安静。没有客人，似乎连从门口走过的人都没有。有些老旧的立式空调站在角落里面有一搭没一搭地喘着气，制造凉爽的同时也制造出一种沉默的冷意，将寂静吹到房间里面的各个角落。

而蝉鸣如雨。

这是一种听起来似乎永无止境的蝉鸣。单调地、咋咋不停地，一圈一圈似乎要轮回到世界的尽头。

——盛夏似乎永远未完待续。

吉尔伽美什在心里不含任何褒贬地这么想。

他抬起眼，试图从柜台里面向外看——原先放在柜台之外的圆凳挪到柜台里面似乎是顺理成章的事情——然而视线却什么都没有捕捉到地无功而返。这是自然。吉尔伽美什毫不费力地承认。本来柜台就很高，再加上自己是趴着，看不出去也是肯定的。然而。他再次抬眼。本就炽烈地倾注进来的白色阳光由于柜台的遮挡变得更加磅礴。

他动了动眼珠。一些幻影的白光在眼前出现又消失。他将视线垂下。

蝉鸣依然如雨。不大不小，不快不慢。

不停不歇。

吉尔伽美什似乎知道了自己的梦是怎么来的。

时臣手心的温度依然如温柔的浪花，一下一下轻拍在自己梦境的边缘上。

重新将视线放回时臣脸上，时臣的蓝眸如海，如天。

“……时臣。”

他依旧这么趴着，任由时臣一下一下抚着自己的发，如梦呓般轻声说。

“我刚才，做了个梦。”

“……是么。”

时臣应。

“什么样的梦？”

“……”

吉尔伽美什沉默着回想。烈日投下的白炽灯光，蝉鸣落下的雨，老式空调吹出的冷意，时时在变却又永不变换的风景——不停追寻着的总是伴在自己身边的温暖。

他眨了眨眼。

“我在找你的梦。”

忽略一切细节与一切前因后果，只说出如此一个结论。就像核查文件的人员为了赶时间而直接在最后盖章封戳。而文件中可能存在的差错便只能后果自负。

而时臣却似乎并不在意这样一个可能漏洞百出的文件。他只是把它接过，笑得包容。

“……那么，找到了么？”

“……这个，要怎么说呢。”

吉尔伽美什想了想。

“我在梦里面，没有。然而。”

他伸出右手，轻抚上时臣的脸颊。那里传来的温度比空调吹出的凉意要舒心千万倍。尽管现在是炎热的盛夏。他用拇指肚按在时臣的眼角。

“——然而我一睁眼，你就在这里。”

“……”

时臣在一瞬间似乎因为这个答案而有些诧异。但也只是一瞬间。很快，他便回复了微笑，笑得眼角出现细纹，印在吉尔伽美什的拇指肚上。

“太好了啊。”

他说。不知是说吉尔伽美什找到了自己这件事，还是自己被吉尔伽美什找到了这件事。

不过，这两件事说到底，其实不过是一件事。吉尔伽美什想。

他的右手拇指动了动。画出时臣眼角微笑的轨迹。

“……真凉呢。”

时臣突然说。

吉尔伽美什愣了一下。

时臣脸颊在吉尔伽美什的掌心蹭了蹭。

“你的手，很凉啊。空调吹得不大舒服吧。”

吉尔伽美什这才反应过来，自己手心的温度似乎确实是和时臣脸上的温度差得有点大。

“……抱歉。”

他悻悻地将手放下，心中稍微有点失落。不过时臣放在自己后脑的温度还在，这又多少补偿了些他的失落。他握了握自己冰冷的右手，同时感到左手已经彻底的麻木。他嘟了嘟嘴。

“……不过这么睡，确实有点不大舒服啊。”

却毫无起身的意思。

时臣失笑。

“那么起来活动活动如何？”

吉尔伽美什浑身扭了一下，扭出肌肉中叫嚣着的懈怠感。他脸在胳膊上蹭了蹭，没答话。

时臣指尖挑起吉尔伽美什的一缕发丝。

“……还困？”

吉尔伽美什点点头。虽然并不能说是真的困，但就是倦怠地不想起。

时臣笑得宠溺而无奈。

“……既然如此。”

他放下吉尔伽美什那缕无辜的头发，转而将手搭上吉尔伽美什的肩膀，将他整个人强制性地扶起，而后又让他靠在了自己的肩膀上。

“那这样睡，会舒服一点吧？”

“……”

蝉鸣依然如雨。

但吉尔伽美什此时却一丝蝉鸣都听不到了。他只听见时臣的心跳声，一下，一下，如同寺院的钟声，在自己的血脉里回荡出沉静的余音。脑袋中的昏沉，左胳膊的麻木，皮肤上的冷意，此时都消失了。吉尔伽美什觉得自己就像被钟声洗礼的信徒，一呼一吸间都有着信仰的救赎。

他在片刻的僵直后动了动身子，找了个最舒服的角度，毫不客气地将自己的重量彻底交到了时臣身上。

“……确实不错。”

他说，像是挑剔的鉴赏家在品评一件中意的画作。

“那就好。”

时臣轻笑，指尖复又挑弄起吉尔伽美什的发丝。

吉尔伽美什闭上眼。关闭了视觉的世界里，其它感官变得异常敏感。

他感到时臣的动作让自己鬓间酥痒，却又说不出的舒适。

他听见时臣似是自语地感叹道：

“……你的头发，真得很漂亮呢。”

他闭着眼笑。

“……喜欢的话，随你摆弄。”

“……嗯。”

时臣应，却停下了指尖的动作，随后用整个手掌抚上吉尔伽美什的脑侧，像在哄孩子入睡。

“再睡会儿吧。”

大概是时臣的声音和掌心真的有着魔力，吉尔伽美什觉得睡意一下子又涌了上来。他放松全身，微微偏过头去。

“……唔。”

他含糊不清地答应着，让自己的呼吸拍在时臣胸口。

“午安，”

他听见时臣用含着笑意的声音轻声说。

“——好梦。”

蝉鸣如雨。

意识是浮舟，在雨水积成的水面上上下浮沉。吉尔伽美什似乎听见有人打开门，将那蝉鸣的洪水放进来，又关出去。风铃叮咚。木地板发出细微的吱呀声。

下沉。

有人交谈。声音轻微，具体内容不可分辨。时臣的笑声。

上浮。

——他？是呢……他是我很重要的人呢。

下沉。

地板吱呀。风铃响。门开了又关。蝉鸣近来又远去。

下沉。

时臣的呼吸。时臣的体温。

水底的淤泥，温润而踏实。

——盛夏永远未完待续。

吉尔伽美什将自己沉进淤泥，躲开打在水面上的蝉鸣的雨，有些开心地如是想。


	5. 夏歌·海

“……吉尔伽美什，和一个双腿残疾的人出远门，你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“这意味着我想和你出去，而且我会照顾你。有什么问题吗？”

“……虽然这么说有些那个……但我可是连上洗手间都不能自己去的啊……”

“那又怎么样？我帮你就是。”

“……可是……”

“——好啰嗦啊。你是去还是不去？”

“……去。”

——于是，就是这样了。

吉尔伽美什推着时臣，深一脚浅一脚地走在沙滩上。

天气并不能说很好，多云，太阳在大朵大朵的云朵后面躲躲藏藏，就像个吝啬的孩子，不舍得将自己的光芒完全地交给大地。然而毕竟是夏季最热的时候，虽然太阳的忽隐忽现似乎让暑气消减了些许，但因为那时刻反复的阴影反而多了些不明朗的沉闷感。实话说，这并不是非常适合游泳的天气，但是由于是暑假的缘故，海滩上还是热闹得紧。海滩上，浅海区，都三三五五散落着穿各色泳衣的人们，嬉戏声不绝于耳，甚至到了有些吵闹的地步。

但这些，都不能影响吉尔伽美什的心情。

他慢慢地推着轮椅，在沙滩上缓行。细软的沙子让轮椅的前进并不顺利，却也没有到进退困难的地步。海浪声哗啦、哗啦，有规律地拍在岸上，掩盖了那些嘈杂的喧嚣。湿润而凉爽的海风带着腥咸的气息，猛烈但温柔地拂着面颊。吉尔伽美什眯起眼睛，看时臣栗色的发在海风的吹动下划出凌乱但优美的线条。那线条就像一个蕴藏着神明祝福的谜语，带着亘古的温柔气息。他一边忘我地解着这谜语，一边哼起具体旋律不明的歌儿。

“——真舒服呢。”

时臣说，声音被海浪拍碎，渗进了沙滩的缝隙中，变成了小小的泡沫。吉尔伽美什看见他在说话的同时伸出右手，将被吹乱的头发拢到耳后。盯着那露出的耳朵的轮廓，吉尔伽美什开始想象海浪在那里面，会是什么声音。

——也许，是和时臣眼睛一样的碧蓝色。

他不知为何在心里如此确信着。

将轮椅推到一个大阳伞下停好，吉尔伽美什也在旁边的沙滩椅上坐下。时臣的蓝眸将整片大海映衬得更加美丽。吉尔伽美什轻笑，握住时臣放在膝盖上的手。

“怎样，我说要来，还是对的吧？”

“……是的。”

时臣回握住吉尔伽美什，捏了捏吉尔伽美什的手心，微笑如同温润的海风。

“你总是对的。”

被时臣如此直白地赞誉让吉尔伽美什有些别扭地转过脸去。虽然明白自己并不可能总是对的，不过自己和时臣在一起总是尽量再做对时臣来说对的事情这一点总是没错。他于是自负撇撇嘴。

“……哼，知道就好。”

而时臣的回答是几声轻轻的笑，笑声沉静却如同海浪，能够盖过所有一切喧嚣。

吉尔伽美什看回时臣，看他眸子里面的自己，更加加大了握着时臣的手的力度。

海浪声一波一波，如同灵魂的哼鸣。

“……吉尔伽美什。”

时臣突然唤道。

吉尔伽美什微微动了动眉毛。

“嗯？”

“你不要去游泳么？”

时臣问，笑容里带着些鼓励。

吉尔伽美什看了看海面。

“……你没问题吗？”

时臣失笑。

“……又不是小孩子了，能有什么问题呢。倒是你，不要太在意我，想去玩就去吧。”

吉尔伽美什权衡了一下，觉得大概没有什么问题，于是点点头，脱掉T恤和罩在泳裤外面的短裤，站起身来，道：

“那我去游一下。很快会回来。你在这儿等我。”

说得生怕时臣丢了一样。

时臣笑着摇摇头。

“我又哪儿都去不了。你尽管去就好。”

“……嗯。”

吉尔伽美什应，开始往海边走，但走了两步还是回头补了一句“好好等我啊”，然后看见时臣向他微笑着摆手。

然而，吉尔伽美什只走到海水没到脚踝的地方便停下了。

有点凉。

海浪一浪接一浪的接踵而来，到了吉尔伽美什的位置只变成了浅浅水流的涌动。然而即使这样，也遮不住其中的凉意。

吉尔伽美什动了动脚趾，感觉到湿润的沙子在趾缝间滑动。

大概是天气的缘故吧。毕竟太阳并不烈。

吉尔伽美什想着，抬头看了看天。太阳在云朵之间钻进钻出，忽明忽暗的光线就像一场低劣的恶作剧。

吉尔伽美什突然觉得有些冷意从背后蹿上来。

——有些过于安静了。

他把目光从天空收回来，复而转身向背后来的方向看去。

游人仍三五成群地嬉闹着，喧嚣的场景一切如常。然而，莫名其妙地，吉尔伽美什就是觉得哪里有些安静得过分了，让人心里放心不下。

时臣的身影由于距离太远而看不真切。吉尔伽美什只能看见那轮椅上的轮廓。

单薄的轮廓。

吉尔伽美什皱皱眉，终于还是背对着海，走了回去。

“……吉尔伽美什，怎么回来了？”

时臣见到吉尔伽美什没有下水便走了回来略显惊讶，微微仰着头看着吉尔伽美什如是问道。

而吉尔伽美什只是打量着他，许久才开口：

“……你没事吗？”

时臣一愣。

“……我能有什么事？”

吉尔伽美什摇摇头，而后蹲下，从下向上看时臣的脸。

“……我也说不好。但我刚才总觉得似乎哪里不对——说不清楚哪里就是不对。”

他说着，双手覆住时臣交叠在大腿上的双手。

“你真的没事吗？”

时臣片刻怔忡，随后一抹苦笑漾上嘴角。

“……你总是对的。”

他说，语气如同叹息。

吉尔伽美什看见他眼中的蓝色氤氲，迅速积聚出一层雾气。

他这次真心希望自己不是对的。

“……到底怎么了？”

时臣嘴角线条抽动，扩大苦涩的版图。

“……只是想起，之前和家人一起来海边的事情了。”

“……”

吉尔伽美什一时语塞，不知道自己该作何反应。

也许不做反应是最明智的。他想。于是听时臣继续道：

“我其实是并不喜欢游泳的，尤其是在海里游泳之后那种浑身沾满了盐粒的感觉尤其让我反感。所以之前带妻女来海边的时候，无论她们怎么缠我，我也不愿意下水去和她们玩——现在想来，那时候自己这种无谓的坚持是多么的愚蠢啊。”

雾气弥漫，凝成水滴。

“那时候，她们还在、而我自己也能走动的时候，我却因为一些莫名其妙的理由没有珍惜和她们在一起的快乐时光；而现在……”

时臣说着，将右手从吉尔伽美什的掌心抽出，小心翼翼地抚上吉尔伽美什的左脸颊。就像再触碰一幅触碰不得的、一碰就会被破坏的画。

他的掌心和海水一样凉。失了阳光温度的凉。

“我终于明白应该和重要的人尽情地度过每一刻，却再也没有了和他一起走到海里的机会啊……”

海浪轰鸣，让灵魂都为之颤抖。

片刻的沉默。

“……什么啊。原来是在在意这个吗。”

吉尔伽美什突然说，声音里面不知为何有着些放松下来的意味。

他用左手覆上时臣抚在自己脸颊的右手，让自己的体温充分渗透到那掌心之下的血管中。

他看到时臣表情困惑。

他轻轻挑起了嘴角，问道：

“是想和我一起去海里吗？时臣。”

时臣几乎微不可见地点头，面露难色。

“……可是……”

“这种事情太简单了啊。”

吉尔伽美什说，突然一下起身，一下子便将时臣从轮椅上横抱了起来。时臣吓了一跳，连忙双手环住他的脖子，发出小小的“啊”的一声惊呼。

吉尔伽美什稍微调整了一下，确认时臣在自己怀里一切安好，然后便迈开步子，向大海的方向走去。

被抱住的时臣身体僵直。

“……吉、吉尔伽美什？”

他有些不确定地叫着吉尔伽美什的名字，望着吉尔伽美什的眼里写满了失措。

吉尔伽美什却没有停下，只是一边走一边说：

“说想到海里的，不是你吗？”

“……可、可是，”

时臣眨眨眼，脸上开始泛红。

“大家都在看……”

吉尔伽美什笔直向前，凛凛地穿过众人好奇的惊愕的目光。

“随他们看。管他们作甚。你只要好好呆着就是了。”

“……”

时臣沉默片刻，不再答话。吉尔伽美什感觉到他的身体慢慢地放松下来，并且将头靠在了自己的肩窝处。是接受了么，还是放弃了呢，吉尔伽美什想。不过这都无所谓。他偷偷地笑，一步一步地走进了海中。

海水还是很凉，不过这次他径直走到了海水没过膝盖的地方才停下。海水温柔，荡涤着他腿上的皮肤。脚下的沙子在脚趾间滑来滑去。

游人喧嚣。海浪沉静。一切声音如常。

阳光依然明暗交替，不过频率似乎比刚才慢了些许。从低劣的恶作剧变成了暧昧的试探。海面上粼光与阴影缓慢交替。

吉尔伽美什微微颤了颤胳膊，对时臣说：

“看，时臣，你现在不就是和我一起，在大海之中吗？”

“……啊……”

时臣的回答意义不明，随着海风飘散而去。吉尔伽美什低头，看见他定定地盯着辽远的海平线，眼中浪涛难平。

他听见他张口，似是确认一般喃喃道：

“……我现在、在海里。”

“嗯。”

“和你一起。”

“嗯。”

“……”

“……时臣？”

“……那个，吉尔伽美什。”

“什么？”

“我想、摸一下海水，可以吗……？”

时臣谨慎地如此要求，就如同要求触碰一个一碰就碎的梦。

吉尔伽美什点头。

“当然。”

随即微微倾下身。时臣则放下靠外面的手，缓慢地、小心地，将指尖点进了海水之中。

那一瞬间，吉尔伽美什感到了时臣身上细微的颤抖。

“……海水。”

时臣断续地说，像是一旦将这些词汇连接起来就会丧失其本来的意义。

“海水……很温暖呢。”

吉尔伽美什抱紧时臣，感觉他的体温和自己的体温通过血脉融在一起。膝盖以下埋在海水中的部分也接受到了这切实的温度。

于是他点头，轻轻应声道：

“啊啊，是啊——很温暖啊。”

而时臣则收回手，重新揽回吉尔伽美什的颈子上。指尖上的海水抹上吉尔伽美什的后颈，一阵微凉的暖意带着海盐的结晶。

“……吉尔伽美什。”

时臣唤，将目光从海面上收回，投在吉尔伽美什的脸上。

吉尔伽美什看见一滴泪水从他的眼睛悄然滑落，滴到了海里，化成蓝色的浪花。

他看见时臣眼中的海，有淡如浅笑的温柔。

他听见时臣用轻如海风的声音说：

“——你总是对的。”

刹那间，云开日出。

碧蓝的海上满布灿金的阳光。就像眼泪里面藏着的微笑。

后来，吉尔伽美什从海上回来之后一直在想，在指尖触碰到海水的那一刹那，时臣到底看到了什么呢。

是那一直雾锁云埋、不敢触碰的梦吗？……不，不是这样的。

吉尔伽美什想。

那一瞬间。时臣看到的不是梦，而是现实——和自己在一起站在海中看到大海尽头的现实。

而这一点，他却从未再向时臣确认过。

因为这就是颠扑不破的事实。


	6. 夏歌·花火

夏末。晚临。

白昼慢慢从天际褪去，却又被初来乍到的黑夜恋恋不舍地拽住了衣袖，在天幕纠缠出暧昧的景泰蓝色，涂抹热烈而冷清的气氛。晚风习习吹拂而过，就像恋人之间的丝丝低语，在树叶间哗啦哗啦诉说着耳鬓厮磨。

整个世界意蕴朦胧。

在朦胧的世界里，时臣的声音就像是滴进墨蓝液体中的水滴，清冷零落。

“……抱歉呢，吉尔伽美什。明明是一年一度的花火大会，可我却……”

空气中漾开一阵微小的波纹，但很快便在时臣语焉不详的句末回归平静。

吉尔伽美什摇摇头。

“……没关系。说了我不介意的。”

然而时臣却只是又低声重复了一遍“抱歉”便不再说话。晚风夹杂着沉默从两人之间穿过。

吉尔伽美什在时臣的眼中看见夜幕的颜色。

“……、……”

他张了张嘴，试图说一些什么，但话到了嘴边便全部溜走了，就像无论如何都冲不出水面的气泡。于是他只好作罢，任凭沉默的晚风蔓延眉间心上。

——其实，对于没能和时臣去成花火大会这件事，自己终究还是有点遗憾的。

吉尔伽美什想。

虽然对花火本身没有什么兴趣，但毕竟一年只有一次，所谓机会难得，于是便想和时臣一起去，也算是留下一些特别的回忆。

……然而。

吉尔伽美什默默看着时臣。看他脸部的轮廓一点点模糊在愈渐深重的暮色之中。

不知道为什么，从未真的反对过自己什么的时臣这次却说什么也不同意和自己一起去，而且在十分坚决地否定了自己的提议之后，又莫名变得情绪消沉。而自己也不好再多说什么，只得由着时臣去。至于现在这样和时臣一起坐在书店门口的路边相顾无言的情况，也是由于时臣突然说想出来吹吹风的缘故。

路上没有人，安静有些过于浓稠。

吉尔伽美什叹息，却不能在这浓稠如墨的安静中激起一丝波纹。他有些不自在地挪了挪自己坐的从书店里面搬出来的小凳，凳腿与地面摩擦发出刺耳的刺啦一声。

时臣因为这声音而转过头来，看着吉尔伽美什的表情说不出的复杂。

“……吉尔伽美什。”

他唤了一声吉尔伽美什的名字，却迟迟没有了下文。风吹动树叶，沙沙的响动彰显戛然而止的虚无。

吉尔伽美什眉梢挑动了一下。

“……怎么了？”

时臣却又不再答话，只是在再度沉默几秒后，毫无预兆地伸出右手，小心翼翼地握住了吉尔伽美什的左手。

吉尔伽美什指尖微微抽动一下，但随即便反握回去，和时臣十指相扣。

“……时臣，到底……”

“……请就这样待一会儿好么？”

时臣说，恳求的语气显得有些虚弱。于是吉尔伽美什便不再说什么，只是轻点一下头，然后握紧了时臣的手。时臣的掌心微凉，有不安从纹路中丝丝透过，交缠进吉尔伽美什手心的血脉。他的脸色在暮色中显得黯淡而苍白。

吉尔伽美什皱起眉。

“到底怎么了，时臣？”

回答有着长久的延迟。就像老式的电脑不能短时间内处理过于庞大的数据那般。

而最终得出的结果似乎也与预期有着微妙的偏差。

“……花火，如果可以，我其实也想和你去看的。”

时臣说，微微低头，额前碎发垂下挡住眼睛，仿若古老的森林掩藏着深埋其中的秘密。

“只是我……我在害怕。”

“……害怕？”

吉尔伽美什重复了一遍这个词，思虑着自己要不要去拨开时臣眼前的发，去挖掘那秘密的所在。

“……嗯。”

时臣点头。碎发在空中画出的痕迹宛若诅咒。这让吉尔伽美什一时打消了伸出手去的念头。

他只听时臣继续道：

“——我害怕那种一瞬间便会消逝不见的美丽。那会让我觉得……你是不是也会像那烟花一样，下一秒就消失不见了。”

风在这一刻似乎偃旗息鼓。连树叶都一动不动。浓稠的安静铺天盖地而来，如同洪水般轰然淹没了整个空间。

吉尔伽美什眨了眨眼。

“……说什么呢，时臣。”

他想要尽量做出轻松调侃的语气，但并不太成功。努力上扬的嘴角在沉默夜幕的重压下显得不伦不类。

“我怎么可能……”

“……那次车祸以来，我其实就一直明白的——没有什么美好的东西能够永远持续下去的。”

时臣打断他，自顾地说。他的发尖微颤，在空气中划出漩涡，将他本就低沉的声音卷出疼痛的豁口。

“所以我才会逃离原有的生活，躲到这家偏僻的小书店来，不想和任何人有过深的交集，只想一个人安安静静地过下去……只是，”

他哽了哽，随后突然转过头来，露出一个又是无奈又是苦涩的微笑。

“没想到……你会突然出现啊。”

“……”

街两边的路灯恰在此时一下子点亮，昏黄的人工光线照在时臣苍白的脸上，徒增凄凉的迟暮之感。吉尔伽美什下意识地做了个吞咽动作，觉得自己好像把时臣脸上的苦涩尽数咽了下去，一阵带着凉意从胃里蹿上舌尖，冻住他的所有语言。

而时臣声音幽幽，如同吹向秋天的夜风。

“你真的……是我那次事故以来的人生中最大的意外呢——就这样毫无先兆地闯入我的生活，不由分说地便和我一点点地熟络起来；你几乎每天都来找我，和我说话，会对我撒娇耍赖，但也会不怕麻烦地带我到处去玩……真是、霸道又自我中心呢……”

吉尔伽美什舌尖在上下齿之间几度逡巡。

“……我……”

却终究没有成功地发出完整的语句。于是只得听时臣继续道：

“只不过啊……”

突然时臣却轻声笑了。和吉尔伽美什交叠在一起的手指尖点了点吉尔伽美什的手背，蜻蜓点水一般轻巧，却点开不停歇的涟漪，一圈圈荡进吉尔伽美什的心上。

“虽然你又霸道又自我中心，可是我就是没有办法拒绝你呢……”

涟漪起伏成波涛，拍打心的堤岸。

“……时臣……”

“你是那么耀眼——从我第一天见到你的时候就这么觉得了——耀眼得仿佛不属于这个世界；可是你又那么温柔，明明是那样的出众，有着无比光明的未来，可却在知道我的残缺之后仍然毫无芥蒂地接近我……真的，从那以来，真的再没有人这样对我好了，所以……你也真是狡猾呢，这样一来，我真的完全无法对你说任何一个‘不’字啊……”

时臣仍然微笑，但上扬的嘴角却指向眼角的伤愁。

“只是，我也知道，像你这样美好的人是不可能永远留在我身边的吧……于是我想，即使只有一时一刻也好，也要好好珍惜和你在一起的时间——所以，如果可以的话，我又何尝不想和你一起去花火大会看花火呢——只是我发现我好像越来越贪心了，想着如果能和你在一起的时间长一点、再长一点……那该有多好。我甚至已经不敢再去想象你离开时候的样子，所以就干脆自欺欺人地不去想，好像我不去想，你就不会走一样……想来真是傻气得很啊……”

吉尔伽美什缓慢地开阖了一下眼帘。觉得被握住的左手有隐隐的疼痛如蛇般从手臂缠绕上来，而带着毒液的牙钻进心脏。

“……所以……”

“所以我才没有同意去花火大会啊——因为我不想被提醒美好的东西是多么的转瞬即逝……可是现在，我又有些后悔了。”

时臣说，眼角笑出浸染着墨蓝夜色与昏黄灯光的晶莹。

“因为不管我愿不愿意承认，你以后都会离开，既然这样的话，那我就应该多和你去做些有趣的事情，多留下些回忆才好啊——”

晶莹滑落，夜凉如海，风中有苦涩的腥咸。

吉尔伽美什伸出右手，将整片风雨欲来的海收于掌中。

“……真是笨蛋啊，你。”

他说，听见自己的声音宠溺而无奈。

“谁告诉你我会离开了？”

时臣摇摇头，在他的手心蹭下湿润的温度。

“……终究会的吧。像你这样正处在最好的年华的、有着大好未来的年轻人，怎么可能一直在我这样的、”

“——时臣。”

用时臣的名字打断时臣的话，吉尔伽美什的语气严肃而温柔。

“你可别随便替我做决定啊——没有你的未来，可从来不在我的考虑范围之内的啊。”

“……诶？”

时臣眼睛在一瞬间有了些许喜悦但更多是困惑的光亮。

“可、可是……”

吉尔伽美什轻叹。

“……你啊，真是……我不过只是少说了那么一句话而已，就惹你想这么多没用的东西——嘛，不过没跟你说明白也是我的错，那我现在就补给你好了。”

“……诶、什……”

“——我喜欢你啊，时臣。”

“…………”

“……你这是什么反应？”

“那个……吉尔伽美什，你知道你刚才说了什么吗……？”

“我说我喜欢你啊，有什么不对？”

“……你、你知道说这种话……意味着什么吗？”

“哼，这种事情不是再明白不过了吗？”

吉尔伽美什说着凑上前去，看到时臣眼中的深蓝混合着着自己眼中的赤红剧烈地摇晃着。如同带着红霞的夜幕，有着不安定的美丽。

“这意味着我会一直在你身边，绝对不会离开你啊——”

“……”

时臣眨眨眼。

“……但……”

“没什么可但是的啊，时臣。”

不耐地遮断时臣接下来的话，吉尔伽美什和时臣凑得更近，近到已经可以感受到时臣的呼吸。

“你啊，接下来就不要东想西想，好好和我在一起就好——

“我会教给你，这个世界上也有不会转瞬即逝的东西啊。”

接下来的吻不过就是将仅剩的那些距离抹除那么简单。时臣的唇瓣轻颤，传递夹杂着些眼泪味道的湿润温度。夏夜晚风吹过，吹动树叶沙沙作响，却掩盖不了心跳的声音，一下一下，顺着交握在一起的指尖，合成几乎令人颤抖的共鸣。

“……吉尔伽美什……”

而当一吻过后，时臣说出的第一个单字便是自己的名字的时候，心跳的鼓动似乎更为明显。

吉尔伽美什用自己的视线定住时臣游移不定的视线，轻声道：

“时臣，你的回答呢？”

“……”

几秒沉默，很短，很长。

“……是。”

而时臣的回答也如同那几秒的沉默。很短。

“因为我也……喜欢你啊。”

很长。

唇间的空气再一次被剥离。交合在一起的呼吸融进夏夜的晚风。

远处的夜空中似乎有花火绽放，一朵一朵，稍纵即逝。

而心间的花火也在此时绽放，如同沙漠里的七色花，仅此一朵，却一开永恒。


	7. 秋歌·月

初秋。晚九点。校门口。

月光宛如来自遥远彼方的砂尘，在此方堆出亘古的纹路。

吉尔伽美什和时臣便在这银白的砂原两头对望。时间静止。空间割裂。

吉尔伽美什口中含着那熟悉的名字却最终没有呼唤出声，仿佛那两个字意义重大到不能随随便便就被这世间听去一般；而时臣的唇形也描绘着吉尔伽美什的名字，只是在形成声波之前就和他的身形一起在夜幕下冻成了雕像。

月光飘落，层层交叠。如同天女的纱帛，将飘渺的虚幻绕进了尘世。现实被非现实纠缠侵略，竟有着时空交错般的异位感。

远处，有些许说笑声传来。那来自吉尔伽美什的同学们——他们直到校门口为止还和吉尔伽美什同行，不过很快便被吉尔伽美什毫不容情地赶走了——而他们的议论声虽然渐行渐远但却仍然依稀可辨，吉尔伽美什隐约听见“那是谁呀”“不认识”“残疾”之类的词汇。

他皱了皱眉。脸部肌肉的抽动带来现实感的回归。世界如同一辆一直停滞不前的列车此时突然一下再次发动。吉尔伽美什由于惯性而晃动一下，而后抬脚向时臣的方向走去。

安静空旷的秋夜街道，吉尔伽美什听见自己的脚步声突兀而清晰，一下一下，震落几层月光的砂。褪去的砂原下，时臣眼中的海苍茫蔚蓝。

海上明月，共潮而生。

“……吉尔伽美什。”

时臣唇间凝固的名字终于落入空气，就像一滴终于坠入湖面的水滴，轻轻卷起千层涟漪。

“抱歉呢……没打招呼就这样过来，让你困扰了……”

水纹摇荡。

身后同学们的嘁喳之声终于彻底消失。

吉尔伽美什站定在时臣面前，微微躬下身与他平视。

时臣额前几缕碎发，如同横斜在水面上的枝桠。

“说什么呢。”

他伸手，拨开那几缕头发，让自己的倒影更完整地映在时臣眸里的那片深蓝之中。

“你过来，我高兴还来不及。”

时臣却摇摇头，几缕头发又不听话地垂了下来，再次在时臣眼中投下阴影。

“……可是，被你的同学看到你认识‘这样’的我，总是会让你感到难堪吧……”

“这样”一词被刻意加重，在吉尔伽美什听来万分刺耳。他撇了撇嘴。

“什么这样那样的，你就是你啊，有什么不能被人看到的。”

他说，再次将时臣的挑到他的耳后。而这一次，他没有急着收回手，而是将唇凑上了时臣没了遮挡的额头。

“而且我就是要让他们知道，我就喜欢这样的你啊。”

将这句宣言用一个吻印上时臣的脑门，些微的颤抖就着月光，化作电流，从唇间窜到身体的每一个角落。

再次看回时臣眼中，那里此时只余了吉尔伽美什的身影，安定充溢。

“……吉尔伽美什……”

时臣轻喃吉尔伽美什的名字，如同古老部落的住民传颂上古的英雄史诗，爱慕而悠扬。

吉尔伽美什骄傲地勾起嘴角，正如歌中被赞美的王。

“这就对了时臣。你只要看着我就好，顾虑其他那些杂种们都没有必要。”

“……嗯。”

时臣亦轻笑，眼角笑纹中跳跃流光。

“听你的。”

月光汩汩，泠如清泉，清冷而温暖，夹杂着些许沁人心脾的静谧安然流淌。

时臣的体温顺着一层月光传来，带着些初秋夜幕的香。

“……话说回来，时臣。”

吉尔伽美什悄悄地深呼吸，似要将这体温融入肺腑。

“——好久不见了啊。”

时辰点头，在空气中点出不规则的微波，频率如同心跳。

“诶，是啊……好久不见。”

他笑，极尽温柔。

“你的课题，进展得还顺利么？”

“……咳。”

吉尔伽美什胡乱地摇了一下脑袋，金色的发丝在空气中划出烦躁的痕迹。

“还行吧，就那样……但要是早知道每天要和杂种们讨论得那么晚，我就不申报这个课题了——一个多星期没去找你了，真是烦死了啊。”

“……别这么说，是很重要的课题吧？”

时臣宠溺地笑，伸手将吉尔伽美什晃乱的发丝理了回去，在吉尔伽美什发间留下指尖的痕迹。

“而且你看，你不能来找我，我不是可以来找你嘛。”

发间留下的触感微凉，吉尔伽美什眨了眨眼，一下捉住了时臣想要收回的手。手心的纹路里的温度好似此时的月光，吉尔伽美什皱起了眉。

“说到这个，时臣。”

他用力地握住那手，让自己的体温浸染那被似是月光淋过的掌心。

“你怎么也不打个招呼就过来了？路上不好走不说，要是你过来的时候我已经走了呢？不是白跑一趟？”

“因为怕打扰你的讨论，所以就没有给你发短信……不过应该不会遇不上的。”

时臣笑，笑得有些自得，还有些不知为何的促狭。

“因为我特意来的稍微早了一些……”

“……稍微早了一些？”

吉尔伽美什重复了一遍这几个字，突然觉得有点不妙。

“……你在这里等了多久？”

“没、没有很久……”

时臣搪塞着说着，想要将那被握住的手抽回。其中的不安表现得太过明显，吉尔伽美什自然不可能放开手。

他更加用力地抓着那只手，诘问道：

“‘没有很久’是多久？”

时臣无奈地放弃了挣扎，但指尖仍有些轻微的抖动传递着他的惶惑。

“……不过、就……两个小时……”

吉尔伽美什瞪大双眼。

“……两个小时？！你是笨蛋么！”

他手上不自觉地加力，在看到时臣微蹙起的眉头后又赶忙放松了力道。但抬高的声音却气势不减。

“这样会着凉的你知不知道！……不，即使不会着凉你也不能……唉，总之就是你怎么能这样一声不响地就跑过来枯等呢！你……”

“……对不起。”

时臣在吉尔伽美什气急的责难声中垂下眼，眸中光影摇晃。

“我只是……”

“……”

吉尔伽美什也意识到自己的态度有些过激，于是叹口气，将冲上来的火气舒出去，这才再度张口道：

“……抱歉，不该乱吼你的。”

他压低声音，尽量平静地说。

“只是以后不要这样了知不知道？我得了空就会去找你的啊。”

而时臣却只是低着头，不说话。

月光涌动，在他的脸上涂抹夜的阴影。

吉尔伽美什抚摩时臣微颤的指尖。

“……时臣？”

他唤，半是询问半是安抚。

时臣抿了抿唇，将声音抿出碎裂的痕迹。

“……我不想、只是一味地等你。”

未料想到的回答，吉尔伽美什因此一时语塞。

“……什么？”

“我说，我不想要只是一味地坐在那里等你啊。”

时臣似是下定决心般地抬头，眼中的海面波浪暗涌。

“虽然我也喜欢你到我那里去，可是像这样你忙的时候，一个多星期来不了，我也会想要见你啊——”

他说着，反握住吉尔伽美什的手。

“我虽然不能走动，但是又不是不能动。我不想只像个废人一样不论何时都等着你来找我，我也想像个正常的人那样自己来找你啊……要不然、要不然……”

他的指尖不自觉地用力，竟然吉尔伽美什也觉得有些隐约的疼痛。

“我会觉得自己完全派不上用场，担心也许不知道什么时候，你就再也不会回来了……”

月光凝结。天女的纱帛层层剥离，露出曾经沧海的地面。虚幻沉进现实，化作时臣手上传来的微凉体温。

吉尔伽美什吞咽，一口月光如中药般苦香。

“……时臣……”

他轻念这个名字，舌尖蒸腾月的凉意。

身体里产生想要拥眼前的人入怀的冲动，却又怕将自己一个不小心就会将他破坏。于是身体僵直不动，只有拉住的手不知何时变成了十指相扣。

指节与指节的触碰，如身体交合般缠绵。

“抱歉呐，让你感到不安……”

他说，听见自己的声音如同撩起了空气里面看不见的珠帘，发出叮咚声响。

时臣微微摆头。

“……我只是……”

“……我明白了。”

打断时臣再度的解释，吉尔伽美什抢白道。

“以后想来找我的话，就来吧。不过一定要提前告诉我啊——让最宝贵的东西在大街边吹风吹那么久，可不是我的风格。”

顿了顿，看见时臣的眼中重新点起光亮，吉尔伽美什挑起嘴角，又道：

“而且，下次你来的时候，我要堂堂正正向大家介绍你——告诉他们你是我的东西——这一辈子都不会放手的东西。你可要做好觉悟啊，时臣。”

“……”

月光融化，世界盈满柔和如水的晶亮，银白而通透。

时臣眉眼轻弯。海上明月。

“……我期待着。”

天涯此时。

而吉尔伽美什握住时臣的手，便觉得握住了整个世界。

“……那就好。”

他站起身来，感到时臣瞳中荡漾的碧蓝从静脉缓缓流回心脏，在那里被注入新鲜的氧气之后再次送往全身。

他推动时臣的轮椅。

“我送你回家。”

感到面前漾开一片悠悠月光。


	8. 秋歌·暗夜

吉尔伽美什被连续不断的手机嗡鸣吵醒的时候大约是凌晨三点。他挣扎着将一只手从被子里面抽出来摸过床头柜上的手机，想要直接按掉继续睡，却在朦胧中看到来电显示的时候触电一般从床上坐了起来。

“时臣”两个字在仍然有些模糊的视线里莫名的清晰。而被挤到屏幕角落里面的时间此刻已经无关紧要了。

他用不到一秒钟清醒，随后毫无犹豫地按下了通话键。

“……时臣，怎么了？”

省掉所有寒暄地直奔主题，吉尔伽美什有理由相信平素很少主动联系自己的时臣偏偏在这种时候打电话来一定是因为发生了什么。

却没有回答。

电话那头传来的，只有有些夹杂着咝咝的电波声响的不规律的呼吸，忽深忽浅，就像被发射到宇宙中的永远得不到回应的声波，向着无边无际的死寂延伸。

寂静更为寂静。

没有掩实的窗帘后面漏进阴郁的色彩，似乎昭示着无星无月的夜之黑暗。

他下意识地握紧了手机。

“时臣？”

抬高了声音又唤了一遍。回答却依然只有时臣不稳而虚弱的呼吸。

吉尔伽美什开始考虑自己是不是需要现在去找时臣一趟。

“……”

就在此时，电话里的声波出现了一些细微的波动。吉尔伽美什似乎可以从那波动中感受到时臣唇齿间的颤抖。他屏住呼吸，耐心而焦急地等待着，如同站在未知的大门口的人看着那门缝一点点地打开时的心情。

而时臣的声音便是推动那大门开启的动力。

“……太好了……”

有雾气从门后丝丝渗透过来，渐渐展现在眼前的是一片迷蒙的黑暗。

吉尔伽美什不自觉地吞咽，咽下的雾气冰冷地刺激着咽喉与胸腔。

“时臣……？”

他试探地向那片黑暗走去，而后一下子便被扑面而来的水汽淹没。

“……吉尔伽美什，你还在……真是、太好了啊……”

面前，一片漩涡翻涌的湖。

“……时臣，喂，时臣？”

吉尔伽美什紧紧握着手机，感觉到手心潮湿，就像是被时臣的泪水打湿了一般。但他清楚地知道那只是汗水——他明白时臣的眼泪不可能顺着话筒流向自己，就像自己不可能钻进话筒去到时臣身边一样——是无可奈何的事实。

所以他只能用抬高的声音呼唤着时臣，尝试着让时臣冷静下来。

“时臣，到底怎么了？……你看，我不是在吗？好好地在和你打电话呢……”

但呜咽声却不止，就像夜色的流动。

吉尔伽美什突然觉得无力——那感觉仿佛自己就站在湖边却不能阻止时臣向湖底沉没一般——无力到几乎发狂。

“……吉尔伽美什……”

他只能听时臣夹带着哭腔弱弱地呼唤自己，就像迷路的孩子呼唤自己至亲的依靠。

“别走……别走……别丢下我……求你了啊……”

湖上的漩涡卷成风暴。吉尔伽美什身处其中，浑身湿透冰凉。

“……做了、很多梦……”

时臣声音断续，语句破碎，带着仍然身处梦魇般的惊惶。

“先是、我被人，杀死的画面……从背后，一把短剑，直刺入心脏里面……而你站在我面前，你没有、没有救我……我在旁边看着这一幕，好疼，可是发不出声音……我想去拉住你，问你为什么没有救那个倒在地上的‘我’，可是我的腿……动不了……没有办法……我只能看着你离开，离开那个死去的‘我’，离开、我……”

“……”

颤抖的尾音里面疼痛蔓延。吉尔伽美什甚至觉得自己的舌尖尝到了疼痛割裂出的腥咸，分不清是鲜血还是眼泪的味道。脑海中想象着时臣所描述的画面，虽然心知这是完全的无稽之谈，但却又不知为何从身体内部蹿升出一种尖锐而深刻的冰冷，无比真实地冻结全身的血脉。

吉尔伽美什双唇徒然开阖了两下，却没有发出任何带有温度的声音。

暗夜如旧，如同从另一个世界蔓延而来的挽歌。

电话那边，时臣似乎是调整了一下呼吸，而后继续道：

“……然后，是我害死你的画面……我看到、我开着车，载你出去……可是、就像那次一样，我……我看到‘我’完好地从车里出来，可你却……你倒在那里，全是血，不管我怎么喊你你都没有回应……你的身体很冷、冷得可怕……我看着‘我’哭着喊你，而你——你的魂魄——却已经离开那具身体，向远而去……我试图去追你，但是依然、动不了……双腿完全动不了……所以你就那样走了，头也不回，只留下我一个人，一个人活着……”

吉尔伽美什身上不自在地扭动一下，似乎真有种灵魂错位般的难受。

“……这是……”

他动着喉头，却最终没有说出完整的话。

——那次车祸、么……

没有说出口的话语在心里被自己默默地肯定，吉尔伽美什抿抿唇，抿到时臣再次急促起来的呼吸。

“还有，很多、画面……”

时臣说，声音磕磕绊绊地从话筒中传来，在吉尔伽美什的耳膜砸出坑坑洼洼的痕迹，起起伏伏地触碰吉尔伽美什的神经。

“都不完整，但是……你都离开了，没有回来……”

风雨再起，世界黑暗而压抑。

“而我、我却只能看着你，一次又一次地离开我……动不了、动不了……双腿无论如何也迈不开，走不动……”

湖面产生巨大的浪，浪涛翻起，几乎可见一直被掩藏于水体之下的湖底。

“我明明、明明已经那样努力了，可是留不住你……留不住你啊，吉尔伽美什……只是、只是……”

吉尔伽美什站在湖边，在风浪模糊的视界中，看到湖底暴露出来的——

“……事到如今，如果、如果连你都离开我……那我一个人不管是死是活，都没有意义了啊……”

一片断井颓垣。

“……时臣……”

就像被残破的瓦砾刺痛了脚底，吉尔伽美什感觉到从未有过的疼痛像电流般在身体之中流窜。

而时臣的呜咽就像一只无形的手，扼住他的咽喉，困住他的四肢。让他无处可去，无计可施。

无力又无措。

“我……”

“……所以，别走，吉尔伽美什……”

时臣恳求，声音带上了些脱力的模糊。

“不走，不会走的啊，时臣。”

吉尔伽美什如此应着，却觉得自己的声音被浓稠的黑暗阻隔，根本进不到时臣的耳中。

时臣依然不断重复着那几个词，就像坏掉的娃娃一般，无法修补。

“别走、别离开我……”

然而音量却渐消，最终埋进了虚弱而不安稳的呼吸。

“……别留下我、一个人……”

风暴停了。

湖水重新灌回湖中，再次覆盖上了那一片废墟。浪涛不再，却依然暗潮汹涌。

阴郁不散。

暗夜未消。

吉尔伽美什让手机紧贴着自己的耳朵，听着那边传来的仍带着潮湿的微弱呼吸，浑身僵直。

“……我……”

他对着话筒，发出毫无意义的音节。又沉默许久，最终还是挂掉了电话。

手机机身发烫。可心里却冰凉。

“……”

将手机随意地甩回床头柜上，吉尔伽美什起身，来到窗前，打开窗帘。夜色一下子灌进房间，带着秋的瑟索。

吉尔伽美什叹息，听见自己的声音瞬间便被黑夜埋没。没有留下任何痕迹。

——……第一次啊，这是……

他看向墨黑的天幕，想着自己也许从没见到过这样阴沉的夜空。

而自己在玻璃上的倒影则显得渺小而虚妄。

——没想到，即使是自己，也会有如此无力的时候啊……

他一把拉上窗帘，不再让黑暗继续侵略自己的房间。走回床边的时候盯着手机看了一会儿，最后还是放弃拿起它的想法，而是再一次躺回了床上。

——明天，果然一大早就赶去时臣那里吧……最好一天都能待在那里陪着他啊。

他瞪着天花板盘算着，完全忽略掉了还应该去上课这个事实。

——而且一定要当面告诉他，自己不会离开这件事啊……

再度深深地叹口气，吉尔伽美什闭上眼睛。

——还有……

——希望明天，是个好天气啊……

而此时的东方，正渐渐擦出鱼肚白。


	9. 秋歌·金闪闪

时臣书店门口的两排树是银杏——这是吉尔伽美什在入了秋之后才后知后觉发现的事情。毕竟，那两排树在春天的时候光秃秃，在夏天的时候又绿油油，完全没有什么特点，根本吸引不了人的注意，没注意到也是正常——才不会是因为自己迟钝。

不过，到了秋天，情况就不同了。这两排本身毫不起眼的树就像一夜之间被涂上了金箔一样，在不经意间就变得耀眼夺目起来。那茂密的金黄色就像是天神不小心掉落世间的一片油彩，在画布上铺染对高远蓝天的向往与讴歌。

凛凛然，灿灿然。

吉尔伽美什推着时臣的轮椅，慢慢走在这片银杏之中。阳光从那层叠的金黄之中穿过之时似乎也被滚上了金边，在空气中洒落细碎的金色粉末，节奏明亮地跳跃。脚下落叶铺成一层薄薄的地毯，踩上去软软的，让人的步履似乎也因之轻盈起来。鼻间充盈着一种特殊的银杏枝叶的味道，虽然说不上好闻，但却柔和细腻，随着呼吸来到胸腔，满溢了沉静安稳的心跳。

“很漂亮吧？这里的银杏。”

时臣的声音如风，轻轻吹拂树叶间沙啦啦的响动。

“认识你以来，就一直想要让你看看呢。”

吉尔伽美什抬眼扫了一圈儿周围的景致，随即又将目光落回了时臣的发间。

他看到时臣栗色的发丝里掩映着不输于银杏的金色悸动。

“嗯，很漂亮。”

他看着时臣发尖划出的线条，认真又随意地应道。而后又想起什么似的问：

“但是为什么一定让我看？”

时臣轻笑，笑声让震落空气中的几粒金粉，悄悄地碎在吉尔伽美什脚边。

“因为很像不是么？”

吉尔伽美什一愣。

“唔？什么很像？”

时臣抬起头，用垂直向上的角度仰视着吉尔伽美什，碧蓝的眼中融化几缕直落其中的阳光。

银杏金色的叶片在蔚蓝的湖水中轻轻荡漾。

“和你很像啊。”

时臣笑着抬起右手，抚上吉尔伽美什的右边脸颊。吉尔伽美什在那掌心的纹路里听到金色的光线流动的声响。

柔软温暖如同此刻时臣的嗓音。

“这样灿金的颜色，不是和你很像么？”

“……”

脚步停止，心跳鼓动。

吉尔伽美什几乎无意识地便用自己的右手覆住了时臣的。他的拇指轻抚时臣手指的指节，描绘那连心的形状与轮廓。

“……是么。你是这样认为的么。”

他再度扫视了一遍枝上地下的银杏叶，随后轻哼一声笑了起来。

“但我可不同意啊。”

“……诶？”

时臣微微睁大的双眼中银杏的枝叶晃动。吉尔伽美什见状，微微躬身，更加凑上前去，让自己的面影将那些金黄挤到角落。

他看见自己勾起的嘴角在时臣的瞳孔正中刻下不灭的痕迹。

“可不要轻易把我比作这样短暂而不值一提的东西啊，时臣。”

他说，调笑却又严肃。

“这样一眨眼就会变成枯枝败叶的东西，怎么会和我相像呢。”

时臣眨眨眼。

“那么……”

“是太阳啊，时臣。”

他这样说着，目光向上挑了挑，也带着时臣向上看。

两排树夹出的一线的蓝天。金色的太阳镇坐其上，如同神话中的神祗为人世间带来的不灭的火焰，播撒永恒的温暖。

时臣眯起眼，眼角堆起细小的纹路。

“……这么说来，确实是呢。”

时臣说，指尖轻颤传递笑的触动。

“你确实就像那太阳一样呢——永远那样明亮，不管是谁靠近都能得到温暖……”

吉尔伽美什却摇头，带动时臣的手掌晃动。

“……又错了啊，时臣。”

他说，右手握着时臣的手顺着自己脸颊的轮廓放下，最终来到时臣的左胸前，交叠在一起的手掌合捧起一下一下的心跳。

吉尔伽美什就这样从背后搂住时臣，让自己的右边脸颊和时臣的左脸颊触碰在一起。

“不是‘不管是谁’啊——我可没有那么好心去管那些和我无关的杂种们哪。”

皮肤相碰处还留有适才时臣掌心的温度，此时在时臣脸颊上细小绒毛的催化作用下变成了电流，渗进血脉，涌到全身。

那电流中，似乎还有着时臣唇角的味道。

“我啊，我只要做你一个人的太阳就好了啊——”

阳光奔涌，从每一片银杏叶上倾泻而下，汇成一片从四面八方涌来的金色的瀑，点亮其中心的笑颜。

“……如果你这么说，”

时臣说，脸部肌肉的细微动作让吉尔伽美什感觉到一阵酥痒。

“那是我的荣幸。”

吉尔伽美什哼笑，感觉阳光在他们互相接触的皮肤之间跳跃流淌。

“你就全身心享受这荣幸就好，我还不允许你不接受呢。”

“嗯，听你的。”

时臣微微偏过头来，额角轻碰上吉尔伽美什的额角。皮肤下骨骼的硬朗触感，支撑起托付整个生命的质量。

时间分秒流逝却又长久静止。

日光下落，点滴永恒。

“……啊，对了。”

过了一会儿，吉尔伽美什突然想到什么的从口袋里掏出手机，调到照相模式伸到两人面前。

“来照一张相吧，时臣。”

“……诶？”

时臣一愣，看着那框出两人面孔的小小屏幕面露难色。

“可是、我向来都不大对付得来镜头……”

吉尔伽美什无所谓地勾了勾嘴角。

“那容易得很，你不要看镜头就好了啊。”

“不看镜头要怎么……”

“——看着我就好了啊。”

不由分说地用自己的唇去啄过时臣还在辩解的唇瓣一角，慢慢引导着时臣转过脸来让他将整片唇都交付给自己。一下僵直的身体慢慢地在舌尖轻点的安抚下放松，眼帘悄悄放下遮住了其中的惊诧。

阳光在唇齿相接间如同巧克力糖一般融化的瞬间，吉尔伽美什按下了手机上的快门。

咔嚓一声。

时臣的脸一下红得像秋季的丰收。

“……这样的相片……”

他有些羞耻地撇过眼去，不去看吉尔伽美什特意拿到他面前展示的相片。

吉尔伽美什确实满意异常，几个按键便将这幅相片长久地留在了自己的手机屏幕上。

“很好。”

他眯起眼像打量一件艺术品般欣赏自己新设置的手机屏幕，振振有词。

“这样子那些杂种就不会说我有恋人这件事是诳他们的了。”

“……诶！？”

时臣一下子转回头，却又冷不丁撞见那手机屏幕而有些尴尬地目光都不知道放在那里，几经辗转最终慌张地落进吉尔伽美什的瞳中。

至近的距离，吉尔伽美什眸子的红色渲染那一汪清冷的碧蓝。

“你说你要把这张照片……”

“啊啊，给那些说三道四的杂种们看啊。”

吉尔伽美什晃了晃手机，笑得得意。

“谁叫他们总不相信我有了恋人这件事，说什么‘连合照都没有算什么恋人’之类的……叽叽喳喳得真是烦死了——现在终于能让他们闭嘴了啊。”

“……”

时臣石化几秒，而后终于反应过来地伸手去抢吉尔伽美什的手机：

“……不行！这样的照片不行……！”

而吉尔伽美什自然是在时臣抢到手机之前便利落地将手机收回了口袋里。

“怎么不行？我觉得挺好的啊。”

他看着像没抢到玩具的孩子一样又羞又气馁的时臣，笑得坏心。

时臣讪讪地收回手，脸似乎比刚才还要红了一点。

“……但是那样的照片，被人看了……”

“才好呢。”

吉尔伽美什趁他犹豫地档儿替他补上了接下来的话。

“就算太阳占有天空再怎么理所当然，也总是有黑夜的时候吧？所以必须留下证据啊——告诉他们不管怎么样，你都是我的，板上钉钉，毋庸置疑。”

“……”

时臣瞪着吉尔伽美什，总觉得想要驳斥他这套奇怪的理论，却又不知为何无法反驳。想了半天，最后终于无力地叹口气。

“……随你去吧……”

放弃似地将脑袋靠上吉尔伽美什的臂膀，时臣唇角的弧度无奈又放纵。

“我果然不管什么时候都拿你没有办法呢……”

“哼，有这个觉悟就好。”

吉尔伽美什保持这个姿势不动，让时臣安稳地靠了一会儿。而后直起身来，继续推着时臣的轮椅走动了起来。

身旁的银杏树棵棵倒退，金黄却一路向前蔓延。脚步踏落几片黄叶，而阳光却似乎更加灿烂。

高远的碧蓝天空上，灿金高傲地涂抹，明晃无边。

“回去了啊，时臣。”

回到书店门口，推开门，进入店面。

风铃叮咚，木制的地板发出吱呀声响。

一片明黄的世界被轻轻关在了门外。

而时臣看向自己的眼中，却还有着满满的金色——那是自己的发的颜色，丝丝指向时臣瞳孔的最深处。

“好的，吉尔伽美什。”

时臣答，声音融进金粉舞动的空气之中。

风吹叶落，冬季将临。

然而不论季节怎样流转，只要地球仍在转动，太阳就会每天每天亲吻天幕。

至于吉尔伽美什手机上那张金闪闪的照片，也不顾四季轮回地在屏幕上待了很久，很久。


	10. 冬歌·寒风

“时臣，开门！”  
……  
“时臣，开一下门啊！你在的吧！”  
……  
“……时臣！”  
……  
“外面风很大很冷的啊时臣！你先开一下门好不好！”

咔嗒一声，门开了。

吉尔伽美什搓着手挤进门里，不停整理着被寒风吹得凌乱的头发，瞟了来开门的男人一样。  
男人一身黑衣，面无表情，用毫无起伏的声音说：  
“时臣师在房间里。”  
吉尔伽美什点点头，擦过男人的肩膀往里走，觉得男人浑身散发出来的戒备气场凛冽得堪比门外的寒风。  
——来开门的男人叫言峰绮礼，吉尔伽美什偶尔来时臣家里的时候总能见到。他对他并不是很熟，只知道他好像曾经是时臣的学生，又和时臣有着家族方面的往来，所以在时臣出了车祸以后一直住在时臣这里每天照顾他的起居。这个男人有着一张面瘫的脸，眼睛黑得似乎不见光，让人很难知道他到底在想什么。吉尔伽美什唯一能确定的，就是他并不是很欢迎自己，具体原因不明。  
不过此时，吉尔伽美什并无心深究关于言峰绮礼的事情。他径直走到时臣的房间，礼节性地敲了一下门，然后也没有得到回应便推门进了去。  
时臣坐在窗边的轮椅上，面部的细节被窗外的阴郁所吞噬。冬季的寒风呼啸，发出鬼哭狼嚎的嘶吼。时臣的眸子里面似乎有大风卷过，留下一片混沌，搅乱其中的清蓝。  
吉尔伽美什浑身瑟索了一下。  
“……时臣……”  
“……你来，还是来说那件事的么。”  
时臣说，声音似乎被风刮走了温度。虽然是问句，却冷得毫无询问的意味。  
吉尔伽美什只得点头。  
“……嗯。”  
时臣摇了摇头，逆着光的剪影在身后阴沉的背景上扯出一片空洞。  
“不行，我是不会同意的。”  
吉尔伽美什咬了咬下唇，觉得那片空洞似乎也裂在了自己的心里。  
“为什么不？”  
“……”  
时臣却不答，只是微微撇过了脸去。  
他的侧脸苍白。  
吉尔伽美什向前踏了一步。  
“告诉我，时臣，”  
他问，声音稍稍提高。  
“你为什么不愿意和我住在一起？……我们不是恋人么？”  
长久的沉默。  
风声看准了机会，呼呼地便往这沉默里灌。僵直的寒冷叫嚣着撕扯时空，在房间正中扯出一条巨大的裂隙。吉尔伽美什站在裂隙的这边，眼睁睁地看着时臣离自己越来越远，却无能为力。  
“……回答我啊，时臣。”  
他只能用苍白无力的言语试图去拉扯时臣。却无奈连时臣的衣角都没有碰到便摔碎在了那时空的裂痕之中。  
时臣慢慢转回头来，慢动作晃动的发丝似乎正划出某种不祥的预兆。  
“……你不明白，吉尔伽美什。”  
他说，声音仿佛来自空洞的异次元。  
“你不明白和我住在一起到底意味着什么。”  
吉尔伽美什蹙眉。  
“我怎么不明白？我说了我会照顾你的啊！”  
“……不是这个问题。”  
时臣答，语气坚定却又语焉不详。  
吉尔伽美什又上前一步。  
“那是什么问题？”  
他想了想，又道：  
“如果你觉得我付房租这件事让你过意不去，我们可以分摊……总之你觉得怎么样好就怎么样来！”  
“……”  
时臣眨眼的动作缓慢，像是生了锈的机器再不能良好运作。  
“你果然、还是不明白。”  
他说，唇齿之间的摩擦带着窗外风的声响。  
吉尔伽美什咬牙，手掌不自觉紧握。  
“我怎么不明白？我哪儿不明白？！你倒是说说看啊！”  
时臣眼波的流转阴暗而无序，如同被狂风刮皱的水纹。  
“……我不想拖累你，吉尔伽美什。”  
“什么拖累不拖累，根本没有那种事啊！”  
吉尔伽美什挥舞了一下手臂，在空中画出不安定的轨迹。  
“我和你住在一起这是心甘情愿的啊！”  
时臣似乎是苦笑了，但脸上的线条之中笑的成分明显少于苦的成分，干涩而僵硬。  
“……不行啊，吉尔伽美什，不管怎样都不行的。”  
吉尔伽美什觉得自己的耐性快被磨没了。  
“那言峰呢？言峰怎么就可以！”  
他这样大声质问道，然后看见时臣一直僵硬的表情一下子垮了下来。  
“……你以为我想让那孩子一直跟着我吗？！”  
时臣的声音也高了起来，其中的委屈与无可奈何显而易见。  
“虽然那孩子从来都不抱怨什么，可是我也知道因为我耽误了他很多事情……你以为我愿意一直这样拖累着他吗？！他也该有他自己的生活啊！可我现在这个状况……我自己也……”  
颤抖的尾音随风而逝。时臣停下来，喘了口气，尝试平静下来地道：  
“……总而言之，同住这件事我是不会同意的。”  
他说，声音又回复了之前那样的干瘪平直。  
“你先回去吧。”  
“……我……！”  
吉尔伽美什还预再说些什么，却看见时臣转过头去彻底地不再看自己。还未出口的话就这样沦为一声长长的叹息。他放开握紧的拳头，拖着沉重的脚步走了出去。

房门在身后关上的时候，他听见一阵狂风刮过的声音。时臣的声音掩在门后的一片阴霾之中。

言峰绮礼仍坐在客厅里，见到吉尔伽美什出来便向他投来平直的不可解的眼神。吉尔伽美什看了他一眼，心中更加烦躁，没有说话便向大门外走。却在手放上门把的时候被叫住。  
“吉尔伽美什。”  
转过身，言峰绮礼就站在离自己的几步之遥。一身黑衣的他在站起来之后有着比坐着的时候更加骇人的压迫感，顺着他毫不掩饰的目光传了过来。  
吉尔伽美什眯起眼。  
“……什么事？”  
和这个男人他几乎从来没有说过完整的话。没有，也不想。男人对自己的疏离表现得太过直白，这让自己也没有任何冲动去和他进行更多的交流。  
然而此时，他却就这样站在离自己很近的位置，主动和自己搭上了话：  
“你真的明白吗。”  
他说，即使是问句也几乎不带语气的波动。吉尔伽美什想这在某种意义上甚至可称为才能。  
“……什么？”  
“——和时臣师住在一起到底意味着什么，你真的明白吗。”  
和刚才时臣所问的一模一样的问题。  
吉尔伽美什眉心纠结。  
“……不就是我要照顾他，有什么问题？”  
言峰绮礼眼睛都不眨一下。  
“没有你想的这么简单。”  
吉尔伽美什嘴角抽动。  
“……那你说说那意味着什么？”  
言峰绮礼沉吟了一下，随后答道：  
“那意味着你的生活将不再是你自己的生活。这不仅仅是你要‘照顾’他那么随口说说的事。”  
“……我并不是随口说说。”  
吉尔伽美什有些不满地辩解道。  
“我是认真的。”  
言峰绮礼黑瞳微动，集聚压迫感的目光将吉尔伽美什上下扫了个遍。  
“那你有没有‘认真’考虑过——”  
他说，语气里面难得地带上了重音。  
“你的个人时间会受到最大限度的挤压。除了白天在学校的时间之外，你都要和他在一起，晚上的那些游兴活动是基本不可能参加的——有时若有必要，你在学校都得请假照顾他——虽然时臣师几乎不会让这种情况发生，白天都会待在书店里，但总有偶尔。你需要顾及他的所有需要——说到底，时臣师是一个几乎不会向你提出要求的人。他即使有事也会顾虑你的状况而瞒着不说。有一次他发了高烧，却怕耽误我上课而一直不说，就这样烧了一整天，直到我下课去书店接他的时候才发现——所以你甚至得比他自己更加关心他的状况，不让这种情况发生。而且，你要照顾他方方面面的生活——衣食起居，户内户外，白天黑夜——甚至可能睡不了一个完整的觉——  
“——这些，你真的‘认真’考虑过吗？”  
“……”  
吉尔伽美什瞪着一刻不停地说了这么一长串话的言峰绮礼，一时不知该如何反应。  
大风刮得屋子大门在背后咔嚓咔嚓地颤抖。  
言峰绮礼面不改色，话锋却突然一转。  
“时臣师是想和你住在一起的。”  
吉尔伽美什一愣。  
“……啊？”  
言峰绮礼似乎是几乎微不可闻地叹息了一下，而后道：  
“虽然他没有直接说，但我能看得出来，他其实也想和你住在一起的——只要看着他说起你的时候的表情就知道了。”  
吉尔伽美什抿了抿唇。  
“那又为什么……”  
“他说，他不想成为你的包袱。”  
言峰绮礼波澜不惊地陈述道。  
“虽然他和我住在一起时也心怀愧疚——尽管这完全是不必要的——但他却宁愿继续和我住在一起而不同意你的提议，这说明比起我，他更重视你。而且。”  
“……而且什么？”  
“而且他也更害怕，如果你在和他同住了以后慢慢忍受不了刚才我所说的那些事情的繁杂，就会离开他——现在的时臣师已经禁不起再一次的失去了。”  
“……”  
“所以吉尔伽美什，你要想清楚，你到底能不能承受和时臣师住在一起所要担负的责任——如果没有，那么即使时臣师同意了搬去和你住，我都不会同意的。”  
风声暂歇。  
言峰绮礼不语地质问着吉尔伽美什的回答。  
吉尔伽美什在半晌无言后，却突然笑了。  
“……什么啊，你们原来都是在担心这种无聊的东西吗。”  
“……”  
言峰绮礼依旧没有表情，但吉尔伽美什却能感觉到他有些疑惑的动摇。  
吉尔伽美什笑着耸耸肩。  
“你说的那些，我承认，我也许是没有考虑得那么周全。”  
他看着言峰绮礼微微皱起的眉，轻哼一声。  
“不过那又怎么样？”  
他说，刻意抬高了音量，让自己的声音穿过墙壁，进入到时臣的房间。  
“现在考虑得不周全，以后可以慢慢变得周全。所有你说的那些在长时间的磨合之后都不是问题——”  
他顿了顿，而后铿锵有力、掷地有声地大声道：

“毕竟，我可是打算和时臣过一辈子的啊——这一点除了我以外没人能做到，连你都不行。”

他说完，等了几秒，似乎是在等自己的话完全的浸入时臣房间里面的那片阴郁，渗入时臣的心间。而后，他转过身去，一边再次将手搭上门把一边对言峰绮礼说：  
“今天时臣心情不好，我就先走了。不过你记着，下次我来的时候，就是让你把时臣‘还给我’的时候——等你把他‘让给我’这种说法，从一开始就不存在啊。”  
他说完，便想要开门离开，却没有想到再一次被叫住了。  
“……吉尔伽美什。”  
而这一次的声音却不是言峰绮礼。  
“……时臣？”  
他一下子回身，看见时臣房间的门开着，而时臣便出现在那门口。他又惊又喜，三步并作两步地走上前去，来到时臣面前蹲下。  
“怎么，你想好了？”  
而时臣看着他，面色复杂。  
“……还没有。你让我再考虑一下。”  
吉尔伽美什心里一凉，但还没来得及做出失落的表情，便听时臣又道：  
“……不过，今天外面风太大、太冷了，你……你如果不介意的话，就先、留下和我住吧……”  
句末的尾音淹没在了呼啸的风声中。而时臣脸上的红晕仿佛让这冬日的寒风都暖了起来。  
吉尔伽美什在短暂的怔忡后笑逐颜开。  
“……当然，当然不介意！”  
他一下子挂到了时臣脖子上，心满意足地在时臣面颊上蹭了两下。  
“不如说这样刚好啊。”  
而时臣则有些尴尬地推了推他。  
“……别、别这样，绮礼还在……”  
“……哦。”  
吉尔伽美什有些讪讪地从时臣身上下来，回头又是炫耀又是威胁地看了言峰绮礼一眼，而后推着时臣进了屋，将门耀武扬威地关了上。

“其实，我可以每天都来的——或者，是啊，你不愿意搬出去，我搬过来也行……这样言峰也能走了。多好。”  
“……哪儿是这样简单的事，我再考虑考虑……”  
“还考虑什么啊，就这样决定吧！”  
“……”  
“很好。”

而窗外的冬风，其实已在不知什么时候悄悄地停了。


	11. 冬歌·雪

吉尔伽美什从学校出来的时候，雪正下得紧。天空阴白，雪片纷纷扬扬地落。就像是有人将天空的幕布整个儿翻到了反面，抖下一片原本覆盖其上的绒毛碎片。那些碎片仿佛受够了天上的冷遇一般大摇大摆地往大地上可劲儿地飘，喧闹着在地面覆出一层厚厚的洁白后归于沉寂。

这是今冬的初雪，比往年来的都要晚些。

吉尔伽美什双手插在外衣的口袋里，快步经过那些笑闹着拍照、堆雪人、打雪仗的学生们，漠不关心地向校门口走去。

——明明是初雪，却在学校上了一整天的课，真是……

他边走边深深地叹息。一口白汽迅速升腾，随后淹没在仍然不停不歇地飘舞的雪花之中。

校门口堆着一个歪歪扭扭的雪人，吉尔伽美什嫌弃地瞟了它一眼，然后头也不回地走出了学校。

就在他踏出校门的这一刻，兜里的手机震动了起来。他不顾空气的寒冷将手机从口袋里面掏出来，看到一条未读信息的提示。雪花毫无顾忌地落在手机屏幕上很快化成水滴，模糊了那发件人的姓名，悠悠荡荡的像极了那人眼中流转的水波。

吉尔伽美什一扫表情上的阴郁，用拇指肚抹掉屏幕上的水迹，而后点开了那条信息。

「雪大，路上小心。」

吉尔伽美什来来回回看了这条简短的短信好几遍，想象着那人笨拙地用手机打字的样子，不由地轻笑了出来。

时臣对于手机一类的机械向来用不上手，无论怎么教都不行，几乎像是一种奇怪的病症了。所以他发短信的时候用词就会变得短促而精炼，和平常说话的风格截然两人。

然而，吉尔伽美什却知道，即使是在发如此精短的短信的时候，时臣脸上的线条和眼底的碧蓝也一定和平时无异，柔软而温暖，有着让人安定的力量。即使是透过这毫无修饰的短信，他也似乎能听到时臣那沉稳圆润的声音在自己耳边说着——路上请小心啊，吉尔伽美什。

这样想着，心里的某处便开始暖了起来。暖意顺着血液，汩汩流向全身。

吉尔伽美什嘴角弧度更加上扬，按下了回复键。

「嗯，正在回家的路上。很快就到。」

按下发送之后便将手机放回兜里。以为离下一条短信之间会间隔很长时间，却没想到刚放回去手机便再度震了起来。

打开一看，时臣的回复只有两个字。

「等你。」

雪花在刹那的舞动中有与心跳相同的频率。路口一下子跳成红色的信号灯似乎都有着火炉般温暖的意味。

「啊啊。」

只打下这一个单字就按下了发送，抬头看见离红灯结束还有很长时间的秒数。于是再度进入回复界面，想了想，迅速打上「今天这么好的雪却上了一整天课，真是太可惜了」发了出去。

信号灯刚好变绿，绿色的光线在雪花的涂抹下有着不同于以往的清亮。

吉尔伽美什步履轻盈地穿过马路，走了两步之后再次低头看起了收到了新消息的手机。

「有特别的事情？」

吉尔伽美什看着句尾那无辜的问号，无奈地摇摇头——虽然时臣看不见。

「想和你一起去看雪啊，笨蛋(*￣︿￣)」

特意在最后加了一个颜文字将自己内心的无奈具象化，有意无意间也将嗔怪具象化作了宠溺随着电波一起送了出去。

收回手机，拐过街角，路过飘出阵阵香味的面包店。雪花被店中透出的光线染成勾人食欲的橙黄色。

手机的震动让吉尔伽美什在店门口微微驻足。

「以后还有机会。」

屏幕上的文字简单明了云淡风轻。吉尔伽美什撇了撇嘴。

「这可是初雪啊，意义不同。」

按下发送的同时走进了面包店里，径直走到摆放蛋糕的柜台前取下托盘和夹子，弯下腰来挑选蛋糕——其实这些蛋糕在自己眼里看起来都一个样，吃起来也不过就是甜的，没啥特别的味道。不过时臣喜欢，久而久之自己也就起码能够分辨那些口味的区别了——轻车熟路地夹起两块时臣最爱的巧克力味蛋糕，托着盘子到柜台去结账。柜台当值的小姑娘笑得甜美，看向自己的眼神里似乎也有着些特别的光亮，不过吉尔伽美什并没有心情去注意这些。

他只是在接过小姑娘递过来的包好的蛋糕和零钱的时候，想到时臣看到这小小甜品时被点亮的表情，旁若无人地微笑了起来。

推开店门之前又看了一眼手机，新信息里「什么意义？」四个字问得让人哭笑不得。

「o(￣ヘ￣o＃)」

先不由分说地发了个比刚才看起来更加生气的表情过去，然后再回到回复框里打道：

「这是我们相识以来的第一场雪啊，不管怎么说都该一起看看才好。」

发完这条短信才推门出去，雪还是像刚才那样大，纷纷攘攘。顺着街道继续向家的方向走，在经过一家一家的小餐厅的时候开始考虑晚上吃些什么。家里好像没有剩下什么食材了，要不要订外卖？还是干脆沿路买些什么带回去？

就这样思考中又转过几个路口，意识过来的时候发现手机长时间的没有了消息提示。已经走到了公寓所在的街区，远离繁华的道路上行人变得稀少。暮色低垂，积雪在其中白得亮眼，就像文艺片中被调试过的反差色调。静谧在空气的吐纳中流动，蔓延在眼角眉梢的雪花的絮絮低语之中。

有点冷了。还是回去再考虑晚饭的事吧。

吉尔伽美什想着，加快了脚步。

此时，迎面走来一对吵闹的情侣，叽叽喳喳着令人生厌的无聊情话。吉尔伽美什不动声色地稍微绕开一点，在与他们擦肩而过的时候手机时机刚好地发出了震动，遮过了他们的甜言蜜语。

「确时。出雪还是该一起看的啊。」

不长的句子里面竟有了两个错别字，再加上隔了这么久才回复过来，不由得让吉尔伽美什开始猜想时臣在刚才这段时间里面做了什么。别是又犯迷糊磕了碰了才好——那家伙看起来优雅得很，却意外地十分缺乏某一根神经，让人总是放心不下。

吉尔伽美什无声地叹气，同时快速地打上「算了，等下次吧」发了出去。

把手机揣回口袋里，抬头已经能看见公寓的楼。参差亮起的窗户中透出的明黄灯光隔着雪幕传来，在眼底印下归宿的形状。吉尔伽美什更加快走了两步，向那再熟悉不过的地方而去。

却在接近的过程中看到一个模糊的轮廓在雪中逐渐清晰。

轮椅。红伞。

“……！”

吉尔伽美什身形一滞，而后小跑了起来。

栗色的发。

蓝色的眼。

“……时臣……”

眼底的温柔如同热水，融化一片片雪的冰冷。

“呀，欢迎回来，吉尔伽美什。”

时臣坐在那里，右手举着伞，左手向吉尔伽美什伸出，笑得春雨化田。

吉尔伽美什一下就明白了刚才那段空白之中时臣做了什么。

他右手一把握住时臣向自己伸来的左手。适才还一直握着那无机质的手机的掌中传来柔软的触感，丝丝纹路里面跳跃着雪的结晶。

“……你怎么下来了？”

吉尔伽美什慌慌张张地半蹲下，将那只手拉到自己脖颈处贴上了自己的皮肤。冰凉的温度让自己浑身一颤，但那逐渐回温的掌心却让自己胸腔发暖。

时臣只是笑，答得无比自然：

“你不是说，要一起看看雪么？”

雪华笑闹，天地无声。

红伞下，交叠在一起的呼吸似乎都映上了粉红色。

“……是啊。看雪。”

吉尔伽美什凑上前去，将时臣粉红色的吐息含进自己的唇齿间，让时臣的唇上也印上了这一路而来的雪的味道。

他看进时臣的眸子，那里面反映着雪的晶亮。

“很漂亮的初雪啊。”

时臣抿了抿唇，唇线指向即使在夜色也遮挡不住的泛起红晕的双颊。

“是呢，很漂亮呢。”

他说，脸上漾开的温柔如同雪夜里盛开的玫瑰，有着羞赧的暗香。

吉尔伽美什盯着他看了一会儿，才站起身来，接过他手中的伞，推着他向楼内走去。

“不过以后还是不要随便下来啊，冷，会着凉的。”

“就一会儿，不怕的。”

“听话。”

“……好。”

“嗯。对了，我买了蛋糕，你最喜欢的那种。”

“诶？真的吗？”

“骗你作甚。还有，晚饭怎么办？”

“嗯……你来决定就好……我可以先吃蛋糕吗？”

“……真是，不能有了蛋糕就不吃饭啊。”

“是是……”

雪还在下，像是散落人间的音符，在夜空的五线谱上跳跃优美的旋律。

这是今年的初雪，来得比往年都要晚了一些，却下出了比以往任何一次都要美的景致。


	12. 冬歌·夜灯

如往常一样在放学后来到那条小岔路的路口，吉尔伽美什不知为何却没有急着转进去，而是停在了那里，沿路向里张望。

那是一条并不宽敞的小路，平时本就冷冷清清，在这深冬的晚上更是人车皆无的安静，无言地笔直延伸进沉默不语的冰冷夜幕。路两旁有两排树，是银杏，不过早已掉光了叶子，只剩了光秃秃的枝干，支愣愣地杵在路边，手臂横斜地伸向夜空，扯下一层夜的袈裟披在身上，只留黑漆的轮廓。

有路灯，零散分布在路两盘的树间，在如凝固般的夜中发出昏黄的光亮。那光亮混入空气中的寒意，吐纳出淡淡的雾气，如同一团一团的荧光，模糊了冬夜僵直的边框，将天、树和道路暧昧地含混在了一起，带着些印象派油画的意蕴。

吉尔伽美什站在这幅油画前，恍惚间觉得时间也被那铺染的昏黄色彩打湿、粘滞，在眼前渲染开一片今昔难辨的光影。光影中，回忆的水汽蒸腾，他突然想起第一次来到这里时候的情境。

那时还是初春，阳光正好，似乎正适合某种邂逅。他就这样极其偶然地踏上了这条小路，穿过这一片光秃秃的树，来到那家书店的门口……

而后推门进了去。

那真的只是一次极其偶然的意外——他直到现在都想不明白那天为什么会晃荡来这里，为什么会走进这条路，为什么会打开那间毫不起眼的小书店的门——他只知道，就是这一次推门，让他人生的轨迹从此发生了偏转，转进了那家小小书店的书柜之间。

也转进了那店主人的蓝色眸子里面。

——欢迎光临。

他到现在仍旧如此清晰地记得那把沉稳如石温润如玉的声音第一次击打自己耳膜时的感觉，就像是门后随着空气的波动而翻涌的细微颗粒那样扑面而来却又细致入微，顺着耳鼓敲击心房，如同命运女神裙袂翩跹的来访。而自己心里的那扇门就在那时毫无抵抗地被这声音敲开，而后涌入一片碧蓝的海，温暖，柔和，浪花荡涤，包纳万象。

从那之后，自己的世界就倒映在了那一片碧蓝之中；而那一片碧蓝之中，也倒映着自己的整个世界。

春花秋月，夏风冬雪。

悠悠荡荡，竟已一年。

吉尔伽美什眨眨眼，眼前的画面色彩几度晕染变幻，青绿、金黄、银白，最终回归到一片深不可测的墨黑。

转眼，瞬间。

吉尔伽美什深深地吐息，将所有这些光影流转全部吸进胸腔，再化成温暖的吐息呼出。呼出的白雾幽幽飘散，飘散之后露出的街道风景依然如旧——。夜灯团团微醺着不宽的道路，不宽的道路在两旁光秃银杏的护卫下向前延伸，延伸进那片未知的黑暗之中。

肩膀轻抖，抖掉一层夜露，吉尔伽美什抬脚，向岔路上走去。

一步，夜灯摇晃，春日暖阳。

两步，夜灯荡漾，夏蝉如雨。

三步，夜灯氤氲，秋叶金黄。

四步，夜灯纷攘，冬雪静好。

五、六、七、八步，季节流转，逝者如斯。一切轮回归零的寂静黑夜中，那扇小小的门中露出的小小灯光是永恒不变的指引与方向。

吉尔伽美什走向那扇小门，慢慢地，郑重地，沿着自己这一年来印下的足迹，带着自己这一年中攒下的心情。

走到门边，停下，轻轻将手放上门把，如同用杠杆撬动地球的科学家，无比认真又神圣地按了下去。

叮、咚，叮、咚。

风铃脆响。

“——欢迎光临。”

只在这一刹那，被细雨打湿的花舞纷飞，海面上的烟火闪耀斑斓的色彩，暗夜之中月出天心，寒风刮来窗口中明灭的灯光——而这一切，又都在下一个刹那随着风铃的清脆声响碎成一地绚烂繁华，点滴融在了时臣眸子的碧蓝之中。

“吉尔伽美什，我一直在等你啊。”

时臣微笑的面庞雕刻所有岁月的细节。

吉尔伽美什一步一顿，向时臣走去，将所有时光甩在身后，又将所有时光置在面前。

“啊啊，我来接你了，时臣。”

他停在那方小小的柜台前，和时臣微笑着两相凝望。

时间一帧帧地静止流逝。

“我们回家。”

书店的灯灭，门在身后关上。

吉尔伽美什推着时臣，顺着昏黄的夜灯，走向夜幕的深处——家的方向。

{终卷·四时歌}

“吉尔伽美什，来年，也请多多关照了呢。”

“哼，说什么来年，我可是会关照你一辈子的啊，时臣。”

“……”

“怎么了？不说话。”

“……不，我只是觉得……非常、幸福。”

“……啊啊，是啊。”

——遇见你，是我人生中最大的幸福。

【全文终】


End file.
